O príncipe e a samurai
by asuka haruno
Summary: Sakura é uma camponesa que se passa por samurai e Sasuke um príncipe que irá se casar, seria possível ambos viverem um romance quando ela irá escolta-lo?
1. Chapter 1

O príncipe e a samurai.

Capitulo 1: Uma escolta para o príncipe.

Era mais uma tarde ensolarada na parte leste do continente. O vento balançava calmamente as arvores da floresta tão tranqüila. Ou talvez não.

- volte aqui seu vigarista. – gritaram os samurais que corriam atrás de um jovem que trajava farrapos. Um jovem simplório, um pobre coitado que roubara comida para sobreviver, porem todo roubo é errado e os samurais não o permitiam.

Numa leve distração o ladrão acabou por cair e os samurais finalmente o alcançaram, pegando-o pelo cangote.

- te pegamos seu ladrãozinho folgado. – falou o de armadura mais imponente e o líder, Sarutobi.

- Me soltem seus samurais! O que vão fazer comigo?! – o jovem ladrão se debatia.

- Apenas te jogaremos na prisão ate que você aprenda o seu lugar camponês. – um dos samurais disse. Sua armadura vermelha e preta, ele ainda usava mascara e tinha uma voz suave, como a de uma dama.

- Mas eu apenas roubei alguns pãos! – o moleque rosnou.

- Apenas alguns pães, não pãos. Mas ora, se admite o rouba obviamente admite o crime. – o samurai de armadura vermelha ergueu a cabeça do réu. – roubo, meu querido, é roubo! – falou duramente. – levem-no daqui. Ordenou aos samurais de classe menos elevada que o fizeram com louvor, deixando restar na floresta apenas o líder, Sarutobi, o jovem que ordenara e um outro samurai de armadura laranjada e preto.

- me orgulho de você Sora, tão jovem e tão frio. – Sarutobi se dirigiu ao samurai de armadura vermelha. E então olhou o sol, ainda levaria cerca de uma hora e meia ate que se pusesse. – Bem... Não temos mais o que fazer hoje. Os dois estão dispensados. – Sarutobi disse sorrindo e deixou os jovens.

O jovem de armadura laranjada chutou distraidamente o chão ate que Sarutobi sumiu ao longe.

- Você que ir à cachoeira, Naruto? – Sora perguntou.

- Claro.

--

- Ate quando você pretende continuar fingindo ser homem, Sakura? – Naruto perguntou à jovem de cabelos róseos e profundos olhos verdes que trajava uma armadura vermelha e negra, a mesma de Sora, já que ela e ele eram a mesma pessoa.

- Sora é um bom disfarce. – ela passou a mão sobre os cabelos – e eu gosto de ser uma samurai.

- Um samurai. Sakura jamais será um samurai. Apenas homens podem ser.

- E para isso serve o Sora. – ela molhou os cabelos. – Embora Sakura vá ser uma camponesa para sempre, Sora poderá ser um esplendido samurai.

- Mas e se te descobrirem Sakura? Você sabe que se isso acontecer você será exilada sem nem a chance de um julgamento.

- Eu sei as conseqüências. – a garota olhou o belo pôr do sol a sua frente – Mas qual a graça de viver sem riscos?

- Não tem graça nenhuma, 'ttebayo.

- É isso aí Naruto. Por isso eu vou continuar a ser Sakura e Sora.

O loiro sorriu com as cores alaranjadas do sol refletidas em seus olhos azuis, aquela era uma camponesa de se orgulhar. Ela perseguia seus sonhos sem se importar com as dificuldades.

--

Naquele mesmo dia, num dos luxuosos quartos do castelo de Konoha do leste acontecia uma discussão entre os membros da família real.

- Eu já disse que não vou me casar! – gritou um jovem de cabelos negros e rebeldes e olhos ônix.

- Não discuta com seus pais Sasuke! Ainda somos o rei e a rainha! – Fugaku, o rei, ordenou severo.

- É isso mesmo meu filho. Você sabe que tem que se casa com a princesa Hyuuga – Mitoko, a rainha falou mais suavemente.

- Porque Itachi não se casa com ela?! – moreno reclamou.

- Não coloque Itachi no meio disto Sasuke! Você está cansado de saber que seu irmão está controlando nossos exércitos na guerra. – Fugaku bradou.

- Pois eu preferia estar fazendo isso a me ter que me casar com uma completa estranha! – o jovem príncipe gritou.

- Sasuke! Eu não permito que você se refira a sua noiva dessa forma!

- Ela não é minha noiva! É só mais uma princesa fútil! E esse "casamento" não passa de uma farsa!

- Sasuke! – Mitoko gritou. Seu filho havia ido muito longe. Ela entendia que o jovem de 18 anos não queria se casar por meio de um casamento arranjado, mas a família real tinha o dever de fazer sacrifícios pelo povo.

- Saiam do meu quarto. – ele disse. – Me deixem em paz! – ele gritou e esperou seus pais o fazerem para se jogar na enorme cama e fitar o teto. Nunca pedira para ser um príncipe. Por que não podia ter nascido plebeu? Poderia viver livremente, mesmo que sem luxo. Tudo o que queria era ter liberdade. Mas não, seus pais não podiam dar liberdade ao príncipe, nunca! Sempre tinha que ter alguém junto dele.

Ele encarou o teto azul marinho do quarto e sua mente começou a bolar uma idéia...

--

Era mais uma manhã tranqüila e de sol em Konoha do leste. Naruto e Sakura andavam pelas ruas do reino distraidamente. Naruto trajando roupas comuns de plebeu e Sakura um vestido salmão de camponesa.

- Naruto! Naruto! – veio correndo Kakashi enquanto o chamava.

- Kakashi-sensei. – cumprimentaram Sakura e Naruto.

- Naruto, Sakura, bom dia. – ele falou cordialmente. Um homem muito bonito, olhos negros, cabelos prateados e um corpo escultural oculto pela armadura perolada. – Naruto encontre o Sora e quero que ambos me encontrem na entrada do palácio.

- O que houve lá Kakashi-sensei? – Sakura perguntou. – Você parece que veio correndo.

- Assuntos de homem Sakura. Apresse-se Naruto! – disse antes de voltar correndo de onde viera.

- Vamos Sakura, temos que pegar nossas armaduras.

--

Num das salas de reunião do castelo estavam reunidos os cinco melhores samurais da região. Sarutobi, o líder, Sai, seu braço direito, Kakashi-sensei, o treinador, Naruto e Sora (Sakura) os melhores aprendizes.

- Muito bem... – o rei pigarreou – Meu filho Sasuke está numa idade, rebelde, e está tendo uma pequena crise de "eu não quero me casar". Quero uma escolta especial para levá-lo ate o reino de Konoha do norte. Por isso os chamei.

- Estamos honrados. – Sarutobi falou e juntamente com os outros Samurais fez uma breve reverencia para o rei.

- Me alegro em saber e... – ele foi interrompido por duas batidas na porta – Ah! Deve ser ele. Entre Sasuke.

Escancarando as grandes portas de madeira bem polida entrou o príncipe, trajando roupas azul-marinho detalhadas em ouro.

- Como pediu meu pai, aqui estou. – falou o jovem num tom extremamente desdenhoso e seco.

- Ótimo. Sente-se.

Sasuke se sentou numa das cadeiras ao redor da mesa, exatamente na cadeira ao lado de Sakura.

- E então? O que irá me alegrar como o senhor disse?

- Esses são os melhores samurais da região. E eles te escoltaram ate Konoha do norte.

Sasuke crispou os lábios, era essa a boa noticia que lhe agradaria ouvir?

- Não é essa a noticia, Sasuke. – Fugaku acrescentou vendo a expressão de seu filho. – Minha idéia é que você possa aproveitar, como você diria, o ultimo mês antes de se casar.

- Como exatamente eu irei aproveitar?

- Se passará por um de nós. – Sarutobi começou a explicar o plano – Seremos apenas um grupo de samurais viajando. Te levaremos em segurança ate Konoha do norte e sua alteza poderá aproveitar esse ultimo mês com uma pessoa normal.

Os olhos de Sasuke brilharam. Ser uma pessoa normal. Isso era o que sempre desejou. E viajando com um grupo tão pequeno seria fácil, muito fácil, escapar fora dos domínios do reino. Ele abriu um sorriso, essa era uma oportunidade de ouro.

- E então Sasuke? Se satisfaz com isso? – Fugato questionou.

- Claro. É um desejo que realizo, meu pai. – disse suavemente. – Quando partiremos?

- Ao entardecer, alteza. – Sai respondeu. Era um homem de aparência fria, pele muito branca e cabelos e olhos negros.

- Muito bem... Então eu irei para meu quarto me preparar. Com sua licença. – o príncipe disse ao sair.

- Uma excelente idéia, senhores, melhor que se aprontem também, não? – Fugaku perguntou satisfeito.

- Claro majestade. Nos retiramos então.

--

- O que você vai levar, Sakura? – Naruto questionou à garota que juntavam suas coisas em sua modesta casa.

- Coisas básicas Naruto, roupas, alguns curativos, armas... o que costumamos levar em nossas missões. – ela falou revirando os olhos.

- Aah... Certo... Mas vamos viajar um bocado não?

- É claro, Naruto. Mas é nossa missão, e é uma missão de grande honra. – Sakura disse fechando sua bolsa.

- Quais seriam as chances de te descobrirem? – o loiro insistiu.

- As chances serão todas aquelas nas quais você abrir sua boca para falar asneiras! – Sakura se irritou e pegou Naruto pela gola da roupa. – É bom você ficar caladinho.

- Dattebayo, tudo be-bem... – ele gaguejou quando ela o soltou.

- Vamos!

--

Oii!! Bom essa é a minha primeira fic e espero que gostem.

Bye...


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo dois: O plano de fuga do príncipe é frustrado

O céu já dava os primeiros sinais de dissipação e finalmente a escolta e o príncipe partiriam na viajem até Konoha do norte.

- Nós chegaremos lá umas duas semanas antes que você Sasuke. E então prepararemos tudo antes da sua chegada. – explicou seu pai. – Comporte-se na viagem.

- Claro, meu pai. – Sasuke disse casualmente deixando seu pai e sua mãe tranqüilos, pelo menos por enquanto.

- Então vamos? – Sarutobi falou, chamando os que iriam nessa viajem para partir.

- Vá com cuidado, Sasuke querido. – a rainha disse com um beijo na bochecha.

--

- Há quanto tempo estamos andando? Já está na hora do jantar? – era tudo o que Naruto conseguia dizer depois de umas duas horas de viajem.

- Naruto, cala a boca. E não está na hora do jantar. - Sakura resmungou estando realmente entediada em cima de seu cavalo.

- Eu já reparei que você é um baixinho muito enjoado, dobe. - Sasuke comentou secamente com Naruto.

- O quê?! Sarutobi-sama! Deixa eu bater nesse teme! Ele me chamou de baixinho! - Naruto implorou.

- Não.

Estava sendo uma viagem muito cansativa pela floresta e os nervos do líder já começavam a querer explodir a qualquer momento. Kakashi e sai pareciam tranqüilos, e Sakura um pouco. Naruto estava completamente furioso e cheio de vontade de pular no pescoço de Sasuke e este olhava nervosamente para os lados o que não passou despercebido por Sakura.

- Algum problema, Sasuke? - ela perguntou. Não usou chamá-lo de alteza, era o combinado dos samurais durante a viagem, um detalhe necessário, afinal, chamaria um bocado de atenção se um grupo de samurais passassem por uma vila tratando um dos seus como superior quando esse não é o líder.

Ele notou um movimento e sorriu. Chegara a hora de pôr seu plano em prática.

- Comigo, não há problema nenhum. Mas eu acho que vocês terão problemas. - ele disse esboçando um lindo sorriso e aumentou a velocidade de seu cavalo quando um grupo de ladrões atacou o grupo. - Até logo samurais!

- Sasuke volte aqui! - Sarutobi ainda gritou, em vão. Aquele fora o plano do rapaz. Jamais escaparia enquanto estivesse dentro do reino, mesmo se fosse com um plano desses. Porém estando fora dos limites de casa seria fácil fingir um assalto quando ele mesmo pagara os ladrões mercenários para fazê-lo. Sua fuga causaria problemas aos samurais? Quem se importava.

- Sarutobi-sama! Não podemos deixar que ele escape! - gritou Sai se defendendo de uns dois ladrões.

- Sai tem razão. Mas nós não podemos nos atrasar também. - Kakashi falou num tom casual, embora estivesse em plena luta.

Sarutobi parecia estar pensando no que fazer e algo clareou sua mente. Algo de Cabelos róseos.

- Sora! Naruto! Vão atrás de Sasuke e peguem-no. Não nós esperem. Sigam o caminho combinado. - ele terminou de jogar um dos ladrões no chão - Nos encontramos depois!

- Certo! - responderam ambos e driblando alguns ladrões seguiram o caminho que Sasuke tomara.

--

Ao conseguir uma boa distancia entre ele e os outros Sasuke se acalmou e passou a cavalgar mais tranquilamente acreditando que seus contratados manteriam os samurais ocupados por bastante tempo. Olhou para trás e sorriu ao constatar que ninguém o seguia.

- Foi mais fácil do que eu pensei. - vangloriou-se. Agora estava numa parte mais perigosa da estrada. De um lado uma a floresta e uma enorme fenda.

- Você acha? - Sakura rosnou vinda da floresta e encostando seu cavalo no de Sasuke, enquanto Naruto, depois de dar a volta por trás do príncipe fazia o mesmo que Sakura, porém do lado oposto.

- O quê? Como me alcançaram?

- Somos especialistas, dattebayo! - Naruto disse. - Não vamos deixar você escapar!

- Quer apostar? - Sasuke questionou e empurrou o cavalo de Naruto que acabou pisando em falso e caindo na fenda.

- Naruto! - Sakura deixou o príncipe de lado e chegou à beira da fenda a tempo de ouvir a voz de naruto gritar.

- A missão é mais importante!

- Naruto! - ela ainda tentou chamar, mas era tarde e o príncipe não daria trégua. A fenda era muito profunda. Não era possível nem ao menos ver o fundo. Uma lágrima rolou pela face da garota. A morte de Naruto não seria em vão. - Eu completarei essa missão Naruto. Eu juro! - ela gritou para o precipício e correu atrás de Sasuke.

- Alteza! Volte! Isso é para a sua segurança! - ela gritou correndo a toda velocidade.

- Você acha mesmo que vou dar ouvidos a um samurai com cara de garota? Não me faça rir, Sora. Você é patético. Alias, todos vocês samurais são. Honra. Quanta besteira. O melhor é você desistir.

Sakura mordeu os lábios com as palavras do príncipe. Ele era uma pessoa sem nexo. Um verdadeiro mimado. Mas ele não venceria. Ela não iria salva-lo por que ele merecia, na verdade se pudesse era faria questão de cravar uma espada no peito daquele ser, ela o salvaria por que ele era o príncipe e caso algo acontecesse a ele, muitas pessoas seriam prejudicadas, muitas!

- Você. Me. dá. Nojo. - ela falou pausadamente e então correu mais rápido do que, não se importou de seguir o príncipe para fora da trilha e dentro da floresta, também não se importou quando os galhos e folhas causaram cortes em sua face, no memento nada era mais importante. Ela sabia que seria loucura, mas de loucuras a vida era feita e quando seu cavalo estava lado a lado com o do príncipe ela ficou de pé e pulou em cima de Sasuke jogando ambos no chão.

- Idiota! Me solte e saia de cima de mim! - Sasuke gritou quando caíram no chão já que Sakura mantinha os braços em torno de sua cintura.

- Eu te solto de você jurar pela sua vida que não vai fugir! - ela falou abafadamente com a o rosto colado na armadura de Sasuke.

- O quê? Eu ainda sou o príncipe garoto! Ordeno que me solte! - falou enojado, afinal, nenhum homem em sã consciência gostaria de ter outro cara agarrado em sua cintura.

- Aqui você não é príncipe coisa nenhuma, Sasuke! Enquanto se passar por samurai você não manda em mim!

- Me solta!

- Não! - Sakura gritou e Sasuke percebeu que, embora fosse magra e menor do que os outros samurais, ela tinha força. Ele se corroeu de raiva por dentro, mas não teve escolha se não aceitar a proposta da garota.

- Muito bem. Diga o que você quer de mim para que me solte. - ele falou espumando de raiva.

- Primeiro: Você deve JURAR que não vai fugir. Segundo: Vai seguir direitinho as ordens do plano original. E terceiro: Vai ter que obedecer TUDO o que eu falar. Vai fazer isso?

Sasuke respirou fundo. Seria humilhante.

- Está bem! Eu juro que não vou fugir, juro que vou seguir a risca o plano e farei tudo o que você mandar. - falou ou melhor gritou.

- Muito bem. Se você tentar quebrar seu juramento eu quebro suas pernas e te levo arrastado até o castelo. - a garota falou e então, lentamente o soltou olhando antes, por uns instantes, os lindos olhos ônix.

- Finalmente posso respirar! - Sasuke bufou.

- Não reclame. Agora vamos. - disse ela se dirigindo a seu cavalo e lançando ao príncipe um olhar fulminante que o fez fazer o mesmo.

- E aonde vamos? - ele perguntou a contra gosto.

- Seguir por alguns vilarejos menos conhecidos até Konoha do norte. Mas no momento acho se seria bom achar um lugar para jantar e passar a noite. Vamos!

--

Sakura realmente achara um bom lugar para passar a noite. Uma clareira. Bem escondida e não muito longe de um rio. A garota acendera uma fogueira e preparara uma sopa usando alguns mantimentos que levara em sua bolsa.

- Aqui está. - disse entregando a Sasuke um prato com a sopa. E então se virou para o lado. Não queria ficar olhando a cara de dele.

- Não vai comer? - ele perguntou.

- Não. - respondeu sem emoção. Ela continuaria a missão, mas isso não significava que não sentia pelo seu amigo Naruto que morrera.

- Ah... Sobre o seu amigo... - ele começou. Não que gostasse de homem, mas olhando bem no rosto daquele samurai não conseguia não ficar angustiado com a tristeza que as esmeraldas demonstravam.

- Não diga nada. Apenas coma o seu jantar e vá dormir. - Sasuke tentou abrir a boca para retrucar - Você jurou.

- Está bem. Está bem.

--

A manhã estava fria e a cerração ainda estava por entre as arvores. Mas, claro, ainda era cedo. Nem passava das seis. E Sasuke dormia tranquilamente enroscado num canto. Era realmente péssimo não ter uma cama enorme e quentinha para passar a noite. Já haviam se passado dois dias desde que Sakura e Sasuke haviam se separado dos outros. Já haviam vencido uma distancia considerável. Sakura fazia questão de ser rápida para terminar logo com aquela tortura para que pudesse voltar à fenda onde Naruto caíra e pelo menos resgatar o corpo do loiro.

- Acorde Sasuke - Sakura falou cruelmente chutando levemente a barriga do moreno como fizera nos últimos dois dias.

- Mas já? Ainda nem clareou direito. - ele resmungou.

- É já sim. Ainda não tive nenhuma noticia dos outros, o que não é um bom sinal, então quero chegar logo a Konoha do sul.

Sasuke resmungou qualquer coisa e continuou deitado.

- Levante-se! Isso é uma ordem! - ele continuou fingindo-se de bobo - É assim? Está bem então! Se não se levantar eu vou partir antes que você possa tomar banho ou algo assim.

Por que , claro, eles podiam estar viajando e tudo, mas o príncipe ainda era higiênico. Pelo menos era limpo na aparência, como Sakura dissera.

- Está bem. Está bem. Já vou levantar. - ele disse emburrado se levantando - Para que lado estava o rio mesmo?

- Para lá. - ela apontou. - Não demore, eu estarei esperando bem aqui. - ela finalizou e se sentou numa rocha.

- Claro. Claro. - ele disse e saiu em direção ao rio.

Sakura o viu entrar no meio das arvores e então olhou para o céu. Por que isso tinha que acontecer? Logo agora que tudo estava indo tão bem para Sora. Ela suspirou e algo veio em sua direção. Um falcão com um pergaminho preso a perna.

- Mensagem! - ela falou e pegou o pergaminho imediatamente.

"Prezado Sora, estamos felizes que tenha alcançado o príncipe e esteja dando continuidade a nossa missão. Gostaríamos de informar que encontramos Naruto e ele irá ficar bem. Levando em consideração que você já se adiantou bastante em consideração aos outros e está fazendo um trabalho tão bom estaremos deixando a missão em suas mãos já que nós samurais sempre somos necessários aqui em Konoha do leste. Mantenha-nos informados e se precisar de algo mande-nos uma mensagem. Desejamos-lhe uma boa viagem."

Sakura leu a mensagem e sua alegria aumentou a cada linha.

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Isso é muito bom! - ela gritou extremamente feliz - Sasuke! Você tem que ver isso! - ela gritou e correu para o rio, se esquecendo que o príncipe estava tomando banho.

- Sasuke! Você não vai acreditar! O Naruto está bem e... E... E... E!! Aaaaaaah! Você está pelado! - ela gritou ao notar metade do corpo do garoto para fora da água.

- Dãã! É claro que estou. Você não queria que eu tomasse banho de roupa, não é? - ele questionou saindo da água. - Mas eu já acabei. Você vai tomar?

- E-eu na-não vo-vou to-tomar banho a-agora nã-não. - ela gaguejou completamente vermelha enquanto o príncipe pegava suas roupas tranquilamente, afinal, achava que Sakura era Sora, ou seja, um garoto.

- Sabe Sora. Eu estou te achando meio estranho. Quero dizer você está vermelho. Algum bicho te mordeu? - Sasuke perguntou bastante confuso.

- Nenhum bicho me mordeu. Eu apenas vim te dizer que recebi uma mensagem dos outros samurais. - ela respirou fundo. Ainda tentava tirar a imagem do príncipe nu de sua mente.

- E o que dizia? - Sasuke perguntou terminando de vestir.

- Dizia que a missão está indo bem e que podemos continuar com esse ritmo, dizia também que devemos manter os outros informados e...

- E?

- Dizia que naruto irá ficar bom, ele está vivo. - disse friamente com uma expressão de "já que ele está bem considere-se com sorte, pois não te matarei" no rosto.

- Ohh! Então a loira baixinha está viva! Que coisa, não?

- É melhor você controlar sua boca antes que eu te bata. - Sakura rosnou, não gostava que falassem mal de seus amigos.

- Você não ousaria...

- Quer apostar? - ela sorriu malignamente indicando que, sim, teria coragem de bater no príncipe.

- Sinceramente não.

- Então vamos continuar a viagem. - ela falou seguindo o caminho que levava a estrada e sendo seguida por Sasuke. Mal sabiam eles que de trás de uma árvore alguém os observava. Alguém de cabelos brancos e olhos verdes.

**-- **

**Ohaaaaayo! xD **

**mais um capítulo, foi rápido. infelismente talvez o próximo demore um pouquinho por que eu tenho provas semana que vem, mas se eu achar tempo eu escrevo.**

**Jack: **Obrigada pela Review. fico feliz que tenha gostado.

**Haruno Liliana:** Obrigada pela review, que bom que Você gostou


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: Orochimaru sabe a verdade.

Quatro dias haviam se passado desde que Sakura recebera a mensagem dizendo que naruto estava bem. Ela ficara muito feliz. Até ficou amiga de Sasuke que no fundo, apreciava a amizade de Sora. O jeito doce de Sakura o cativava. O fazia se interessar mais ainda em ser livre. Viajar pelo mundo, conhecer os costumes dos lugares mais distantes. E esse interesse de Sasuke pelas coisas só aumentava o bom humor que Sakura costumava ter. Por isso a garota resolveu mudar um pouquinho a rota e passar por alguns lugares que a garota já visitara e que considerava divertidos.

- Você já veio neste lugar antes, Sora? - Sasuke questionou ao chegar numa cidadezinha próxima a um deserto. Um lugarejo muito agitado e festivo, pessoas passando de lá para cá, comprando, conversando, andando, se divertindo.

- Claro que já. Eu viajo um bocado, sabe. Ah! Ali! Vamos ficar no hotel da Temari-senpai! - ela gritou correndo ate um prediozinho de 3 andares pintado de laranjado e vermelho. - Temari!! Gaara-kun! É o Sora!

- Você tem que ser tão escandaloso assim? - Sasuke questionou rindo e seguiu a garota para dentro do prédio. Ele a encontrou batendo insistentemente numa campanhinha. (aqueles sininhos que sempre tem nos hotéis e que eu não faço idéia do nome)

Sasuke analisou o lugar. Ate que era arrumadinho. Plantas nos cantos e centros, um banco central, portas bonitas que levavam ao restaurante...

- Gaara! Vai atender logo seu imprestável! - ouviu-se uma voz vinda de uma portinha perto da porta do restaurante. A cozinha. Ouviu-se também o barulho de algo de vidro se chocando contra a parede e quebrando. - Vai logo Gaara!

- Já vou! Eu já estou indo Temari! - disse um jovem de uns 19 anos, cabelos ruivos e olhos verdes que saíra da portinha em direção ao balcão onde estava a campanhinha que Sakura ainda tocava. - Sora! - o ruivo gritou chamando a atenção da garota.

- Gaara-kun! - Sakura gritou e pulou em cima do ruivo quando ele chegou onde ela estava.

- Sora desce de cima de mim, cara! Se você fosse mulher ainda passava! - Gaara rosnou arrancando muitos risos da garota que desceu.

- Gaara este é o Sasuke. Sasuke este é o Gaara. - ela os apresentou.

- Muito prazer. - Gaara falou estendendo a mão - Temari sua imprestável! É o Sora! Vem falar com ele!

- Soraa? Que Sora? - ouviu-se a voz de Temari perguntar.

- Sua lerda. O samurai! O garoto de cabelo rosa! - gritou Gaara.

- Soraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! - Temari gritou saindo da cozinha correndo e agarrando Sakura. - Há quanto tempo moleque! Você bem que podia ter vindo nos ver antes!

Sakura sorriu.

- Eu sou um homem ocupado Temari. Não posso apenas ficar na farra.

- Oh! Sim. Sim. Eu sei. Você é um garoto responsável. Diferente do Gaara que cada dia arruma uma garota diferente. A ultima que ele tem pegado é uma tal de Ino. - Temari gesticulou parecendo desgostosa. Ela era uma mulher de 23 anos, loira e muito bonita. Sua mãe era dona daquele hotel, porem estava sempre viajando e as tarefas recaiam-se todas sobre Temari e Gaara.

- É Gaara pegador. Você deveria ser mais responsável. - Sakura falou num tom de falsa seriedade.

- Ah Sora. Dessa vez é diferente. A Ino Yamanaka simplesmente é o amor da minha vida. - ele falou sonhador.

- Espera aí! Você está falando da filha daquele nobre que tem uma mansão nesta região? - Sakura questionou.

- Ela mesma. A Ino Yamanaka. Aquela condesa de quinta categoria chegou aqui para ao que parece respirar o ar puro do campo. - Temari falou irritada - Ela acha que isto aqui é o meio do mato ou o quê? E agora ainda por cima fica fingindo que o Gaara tem chance com ela. - ela suspirou.

- Sinto muito pelo Gaara. - Sakura comentou. Um conde nunca deixaria a filha se casar com um plebeu - Mas e você Temari, o que tem feito mulher?

- Eu? Nada. Só continuo cuidando do hotel mesmo. - a loira gesticulou distraidamente.

- E o Shika? Ele voltou?

- Shika? Fala do Shikamaru? - Temari mordeu o lábio inferior - Ele... Morreu.

- Morreu? Como assim morreu?

- Da primeira vez que você veio aqui eu ainda recebia noticias dele. Porem alguns meses depois que você foi embora, as cartas pararam de chegar. E há um mês mais ou menos, chegou uma carta dizendo que o exercito dele foi atacado de surpresa e ele desapareceu logo em seguida. Não há outra resposta a isso. Shikamaru morreu. - a loira falou segurando as lágrimas.

- Eu sinto muito Temari. Eu sei que vocês teriam sido felizes juntos.

- Claro. Claro - ela limpou as lagrimas - Mas agora isso já passou. Vocês vão querer quarto?

- Ah! Vamos sim. Dois. - Sakura falou inocentemente enquanto Temari ia pegar chaves.

- Dois? - Gaara e Temari questionaram - Sora, nós temos quartos de duas camas. Você e seu amigo podem dividir um, não acha?

- Imagina Temari, eu pago os dois mesmo. - Sakura falou tentando ser convincente. Não poderia dividir o quarto com Sasuke naquele dia, na verdade poder ela podia, mas não queria. Ela estava com muita vontade de descansar da roupa de samurai. Nunca ficara tanto tempo com aquela armadura.

- Muito bem. Já que insiste. Aqui, duas chaves. Quartos um do lado do outro. O jantar é às 6h como você sabe.

- Certo. Muito obrigado Temari. - Sakura falou e pegou as chaves - Vamos Sasuke. Nossos quartos são por aqui.

--

- E então? Localizou o príncipe Uchiha, Kimimaro? - perguntou uma figura sentada num trono oculto pelas sombras.

- Sim. Orochimaru-sama. Ele está sendo escoltado por aquela garota que se passa por samurai. - Kimimaro respondeu. O servente mais útil de Orochimaru, um jovem incrivelmente forte com cabelos brancos e olhos verdes carregados de sobra vermelha.

Os olhos amarelos de Orochimaru brilharam em meio às sombras.

- Haruno Sakura. Tenho que admitir que aquela camponesazinha tem força. Porem a força dela não se compara a nossa. - ele riu secamente. - Quarteto do som?

- Sim Orochimaru-sama? - responderam quatro vozes nas sombras atrás de Kimimaro.

- Vocês e Kimimaro. Eu quero que ataquem a pequena Sakura, ou Sora, tanto faz. Quero que a matem e me tragam o príncipe.

- Certo. - os cinco responderam.

- Podem ir. - Orochimaru falou.

- As alianças de Konoha irão cair. - Kimimaro comentou.

- Sim, meu querido. Konoha do leste e norte irão cair e o reino do som irá se sobresair. Kukukuku! - o mestre riu seco.

--

- Eu ainda não entendo por que você quis quartos separados. - Sasuke comentou durante o almoço.

- Beeeem... Como você é o príncipe eu imaginei que talvez fosse querer privacidade, né.

- Privacidade? Privacidade do quê? Você é homem.

- Ué. Eu sei lá. Mas agora termine o seu almoço, sim. Eu quero te mostrar a cidade durante a tarde. Não podemos atrasar muito sabe.

- Está bem...

--

Depois do almoço, como Sakura dissera, ela levou Sasuke para conhecer a cidade. Ir aos lugares belos e apenas passear como pessoas normais.

- Ei, Sora, aquele ali não é o Gaara não? - Sasuke perguntou vendo o ruivo numa parte mais afastada da pracinha, um pequeno bosque.

- É, é o Gaara sim, mas o que ele está fazendo lá?

- Não sei... Parece que está junto com uma garota.

- Garota? Isso é encrenca. Vamos lá. Se for a nobre que a Temari disse vai ser um problema. O Gaara não pode se iludir, nem iludi-la. - Sakura falou puxando Sasuke pela mão.

Ambos se aproximaram sorrateiramente do bosque e se esconderam atrás de uma arvore.

- Será essa a Yamanaka? - Sakura questionou mais para si mesma do que para Sasuke.

- Eles estão falando algo. - Sasuke disse.

- Vamos ouvir.

- Gaara. Me diga logo o que você tem a dizer. Meus pais não sabem que eu saí de casa. Tenho que voltar antes que notem minha falta. - uma mulher loira de olhos azuis falou.

- shii! Ino, eu sei que você não suporta a idéia de se casar com aquele barão. - Gaara falou colocando o indicador nos lábios de Ino.

- Como você sabe do meu noivado? - ela perguntou após afastar delicadamente a mão de seu amado.

- Más noticias correm. Mas não é por isso que eu te chamei. - ele respirou fundo - Vamos fugir.

- O quê? Eu não posso fugir. Papai me deserdaria.

- Você prefere ser deserdada ou se casar como quem não ama?

- Eu... Eu não sei. Não posso saber! - ela o empurrou pelo peito musculoso e definido do rapaz.

- Como pode não saber?! - Gaara gritou pegando-a pelos ombros. - Seu casamento é no final do mês!

- Gaara! Não grite! Eu simplesmente não sei! Eu conheço a sua fama. E se eu for apenas mais uma de suas aventuras? E se você não me amar de verdade? O que eu vou fazer se ficar sozinha no mundo, ham? - ela o olhou com os olhos cheios de lagrimas - Eu realmente sinto algo por você, mas não posso me arriscar numa aventura que eu não sei o fim. Eu sempre fui protegida na minha casa, se eu sair de lá assim, não haverá ninguém pra me proteger!

- Eu a protegerei! - Gaara gritou segurando-a contra um arvore.

- Não Gaara! Não posso fugir com você a menos que eu possa ter certeza do que sente por mim.

- E como que posso provar o que eu sinto por você?

- Eu... EU não sei! - ela gritou com as lagrimas rolando por sua face.

Gaara apenas a olhou frio.

- Então você não sabe? - ele encarou friamente os olhos azuis marejados - Então volte a me procurar quando tiver certeza do que quer. Mas não demore muito, eu não quero fugir com uma mulher casada. - ele disse secamente e dando as costas para a garota, deixou o bosque.

Sakura mordeu o lábio inferior ao ver a loira escorregar pela arvore ate se sentar no chão e abraçar os joelho para continuar a chorar.

- Como é triste. Não poder ter certeza do que quer. - ela comentou.

- hum... Para ser da nobreza tem-se um preço a pagar, e eu não falo de dinheiro. - Sasuke falou e a garota entendeu, ele se referia a ele mesmo.

Ela suspirou.

- O sol vai se por daqui a pouco... - ela assobiou.

- O que você está fazendo? - ele perguntou pouco antes de um pássaro pousar no braço de Sakura. - O que é isso?!

- Meu mensageiro. Digo, mensageira. - ela disse sorrindo para a ave roxa e rosa.

- Isso é um beija flor!

- E o que tem de mais? - ela perguntou e tirando um rolinho de pergaminho do bolso prendeu na pata do bicho - Leve isto para os outros, sim? – ela sussurrou para o bicho.

O pássaro pareceu entender o que ela disse e assentiu, logo estava voando para longe.

- O que tinha escrito naquele pergaminho?

- Algumas coisinhas. Ah! Amanhã nós vamos partir Beeeem cedo! E então nós vamos seguir pela encosta da cordilheira! Ouviu?!- ela falou bem alto.

- Eu estou do seu lado! Não fale tão alto! - Sasuke reclamou.

- Ah! Parece que sim. Então vamos.

- Você ouviu isso Kidoumaru? - um homem bem grande (para os lados) de cabelos laranjados perguntou à um outro com cara de aranha (muita cara de aranha) - Eles vão passar pelas encostas da cordilheira. Podemos armar uma para eles.

- Tem razão Jiroubou... Podemos armar uma para eles. - Kidoumaru comentou. Ambos estavam escondidos atrás de arvores - Só precisamos contar isso para Tayuya e Sakon.

--

- Sora mandou um recado. - Kakashi falou sorridente entrando na casa de Naruto, que ainda descansava do ocorrido. Fora uma queda feia, felizmente aquela fenda era cheia de plantas entrelaçadas e trepadeiras que amorteceram a queda, mas infelizmente algumas das plantas tinham espinhos.

- A Sa, quero dizer, o Sora está bem? - Naruto perguntou desesperado.

- Está sim. O príncipe não fez dano algum a ele, mas de acordo com a mensagem que a ave dele entregou, há quatro inimigos na cola deles. Quer que eu leia para você?

- Quero sim Kakashi-sensei!

Kakashi pigarreou.

"Queridos amigos, companheiros, eu gostaria de avisar que está tudo bem com o príncipe e comigo, porem faz dois dias que eu notei a presença de quatro inimigos nos seguindo. Os induzirei a me seguir pela encosta da cordilheira desta região. Por favor, eu gostaria que viessem me ajudar com eles. Esperarei vocês na ponte do céu e da terra. Usem o caminho mais rápido, eu e sua alteza chegaremos lá dois dias depois de vocês receberem essa mensagem. Por favor, não se atrasem ou a vida do príncipe poderá correr perigo pela desvantagem em que estaremos.

Atenciosamente, Sora."

- Quando a mensagem chegou?

- Hoje de manhã.

- Hoje manhã? Oh não! Temos que ajudá-lo!

- Nós faremos isso Naruto, assim que se quiser isso esteja nos portões do reino ao meio dia. Ah e falando nisso, você tem visto a Sakura? Faz tempo que não a vejo.

- A SAKURA? EU VI ELA SIM KAKASHI SENSEI! ELA NÃO ESTÁ FORA DO REINO NÃO! ELA ESTÁ DANDO UMAS VOLTAS NO CAMPO! SÓ ISSO! SÓ E APENAS ISSO!

- Acalme-se Naruto. Por que está gritando?

- Ah... Eu vou juntar minhas coisas sensei.

--

Mais ou menos dois dias depois. Ponte do céu e da terra.

- Sora, eu não sei quanto a você, mas essa ponte não me parece muito segura. Você vai primeiro. - Sasuke falou olhando a velha ponte que ligava um penhasco ao outro.

- Um... Fique atrás de mim, Ok?

- O que você está pensando em fazer? - ele perguntou vendo a garota tirar um pequena bomba de sua bolsa.

- Segure-se em mim. - ela disse e assim que ele o fez ela atirou a bomba na floresta a sua frente causando um explosão de fumaça. Dois vultos saíram do meio da fumaça.

- Então notou nossa presença, cachorra? - Tayuya comentou. Seus cabelos eram vermelhos e seus olhos castanhos.

- Notei a presença de vocês a dias. - ela apontou para Tayuya e o homem de cabelos acinzentados e batom verde perto de tayuya.

- Mas a gente você não deve ter notado! - Jiroubou e Kidoumaru gritaram saltando da outra ponta da ponte em direção de Sakura e Sasuke.

- Até que nem tanto. - Sakura comentou quando Kakashi e Sai pularam do precipicio e interceptaram Kidoumaru e Jiroubou começando uma batalha na ponte.

- Então era tudo um plano... Muito esperto. Vadia! - Tayuya falou.

- Olha bem como você se refere ao Sora! - Naruto gritou pulando em cima de Tayuya enquanto Lee, um outro samurai atacava Sakon com o fogo da juventude.

Os quatro do som eram bem fortes, porém os samurais de Konoha do leste eram mais e venceram a luta capturando os inimigos para interrogatório.

- Fez muito bem em nos avisar Sora. Tenho a impressão que esses são subordinados do comandante do reino do som, aquele reino que já mandou ataques à Konoha, mas que nada sabemos sobre. - Kakashi olhou em volta - Eram só esses mesmo?

- Sim. - Sakura assentiu.

- Certo. Então eu e Lee os levaremos para Konoha. Naruto e Sai vão seguir com vocês mais um pouco só para termos certeza. Muito bem. Dispensados.

--

- Você se machucou, Sora? - Sai perguntou após Sakura tropeçar enquanto seguiam viagem.

- Não. Eu estou bem.

- Waaaaah! Já faz dois dias que estamos andando juntos e ninguém percebeu a presença de inimigos. Acho que eram só aqueles mesmo. - Naruto bocejou.

- Também acho que sim. - Sakura falou.

- Hum... Então eu e Naruto seguiremos por um caminho mais curto até Konoha do norte, afinal vocês ainda vão enrolar um pouquinho na despedida de solteiro do príncipe. - ele riu sem emoção.

- Hahaha. Muito engraçado Sai. - Sakura falou irônica.

- É. Alias Sora. Aquela ruiva te chamou de vadia por quê?

- Ela deve ter me confundido com uma garota. - Sakura falou. Só agora que isso lhe viera a mente. Aquela gente sabia quem ela era. Como poderiam saber? Eles seriam interrogados. Se abrissem a boca sobre isso, seria um problema. O jeito era contar com a sorte, e enganar Sai e Sasuke. Pelo menos por enquanto.

- hum... Bem. Então nos separamos aqui. Nos veremos em Konoha do norte. - Sai disse - Vamos Naruto.

--

**Oiii de novo!!**

**aeew! até que não demorou tanto assim xD me adiantei um pouquinho às provas.**

**mas na quinta é o ultimo dia de aula (eu acho) então vai dar pra escrever mais. /o/  
**

**Jack: **Obrigada pela review. xD Não é o Jiraya não. Ma talvez ele aparece mais no final da fic.

**Uchiha Kaory, Bellinha2345:** Obrigada pela review.

**Tati-chan:** Obrigada :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4: A garota que você é.**

Já havia se passado uns três dias desde que Sai e Naruto se separaram de Sakura e Sasuke, e as coisas pareciam estar indo bem. Talvez, bem de mais até.

Sai e Naruto haviam seguido caminho para uma cidade enquanto Sakura e Sasuke continuaram na floresta a caminho de uma vilazinha a noroeste.

Devia ser por volta de duas horas. Sasuke e Sakura já haviam almoçado e agora continuavam seu caminho por entre a floresta.

- Qual vai ser o próximo lugar que iremos visitar, Sora? – Sasuke questionou ansioso.

A garota riu.

- Tão ansioso Sasuke-kun? – ela comentou brincalhona, já era amiga do príncipe, tanto que até começara a chamá-lo de Sasuke-kun.

- Ora! Você é cruel. Fica aí fazendo segredo. Eu tenho o direito de saber para onde estou sendo levado.

- Ohh! Coitadinho do Sasuke-kun! Ele se sente injustiçado. – ela brincou mexendo nos cabelos dele.

- Sora! – Sasuke brigou. Não que não tivesse gostado.

- Tudo bem. Tudo bem. Eu já parei.

- Você parece uma garota.

- Uma garota?! – ela falou nervosa.

- Sim. Uma doce, meiga e inocente garota.

- hum... Talvez você esteja imaginando coisas...

- Ou talvez você seja mesmo uma garota. – ela falou num tom sério convincente que fez a garota parar. Ele a descobrira?

Ela engoliu a própria saliva. Devia ter tomado mais cuidado.

- Brincadeira Sora. – ele falou batendo a mão no ombro dela amigavelmente.

Sakura apenas deu uma risada amarela. Levara um susto.

- Hahaha. Muito engraçado Sasuke-kun. Mas não brinque mais assim?

- Por que não?

Ela abriu a boca para respondeu porem notou algo errado. Estavam sendo seguidos.

- Sasuke! Atrás de mim! – ela gritou desembainhando a espada.

- Ora, ora, ora se não é o príncipe e a samurai. – Kimimaro falou saindo de trás de uma árvore.

- Quem é você? – Sakura falou séria.

- Kimimaro. Orochimaru-sama me ordenou que te destruísse.

- Orochimaru? Aquele desgraçado do reino do som?!

Kimimaro sorriu tristemente.

- O meu mestre não é um desgraçado! E eu realizarei esta missão para ele! – Kimimaro gritou partindo para cima de Sakura com uma espada. Sakura por sua vez empurrou Sasuke para o lado e se defendeu de Kimimaro começando uma dura batalha.

Kimimaro fazia varias caras estranhas enquanto lutava e isso intrigava tanto Sasuke quanto Sakura. O inimigo parecia sofrer.

Depois de uma acirrada e difícil luta Sakura conseguiu cravar sua espada em Kimimaro que caiu encostado numa arvore com os olhos fechados.

Sakura respirou aliviada e ofegante.

- Ele foi um oponente difícil. Embora estivesse doente.

- Doente? Como pode saber isso? – Sasuke questionou.

- Pelo jeito que ele respirava e pela determinação no olhar dele. – ela explicou limpando a espada suja de sangue na roupa – E eu assimilei isso ao que ele disse antes. Sobre completar sua missão. O jeito como ele falou sugeriu que ele fosse morrer depois.

Sasuke deu de ombros.

- Você então só adiantou a morte dele. – Sasuke falou passando pela frente de onde Kimimaro havia caído. Não faria mal, certo? Kimimaro estava morto, certo?

Talvez nem tanto...

- Sasuke cuidado! – Sakura gritou ao ver Kimimaro de pé prestes a ferir Sasuke. Numa reação rápida dos três ao ouvir o grito de Sakura, Kimimaro se adiantou, Sasuke se desviou e Sakura numa tentativa de ajudar Sasuke acabou recebendo o ataque enquanto Kimimaro caiu no chão.

Sakura olhou o sangue que começava a manchar sua armadura e olhou irritada para Kimimaro.

- Seu desgraçado! – ela gritou se dirigindo a ele pronta para matar.

Kimimaro tossiu sangue e um filete começou a escorreu por sua boca. Sakura parou.

- O ataque à Konoha... – ele começou a falar, seus olhos vidrados, como se não tivesse mais noção de nada – No ultimo dia do mês... – ele tossiu novamente – O mestre Orochimaru-sama vai vencer...

A cabeça do homem de cabelos brancos caiu ligeiramente. Agora estava realmente morto.

- O que... Ele quis dizer com isso? – ela falou.

- Sora! – Sasuke correu para ela – Você se feriu para me proteger.

- É o meu trabalho. – ela o olhou.

- Eu sei. Mas não sou tão mal agradecido assim. Obrigado.

Ela sorriu levemente. Na verdade não fora um corte tão grave assim.

- Eu estou bem. – disse.

- Hum... Certo. - ele respirou fundo – Vamos continuar ou você vai avisar aos seus superiores sobre o ocorrido?

Sakura pôs a mão no queixo pensativa. E então sorriu.

- Se você quiser podemos manter em segredo.

Sasuke sorriu.

- Então vamos continuar! Eu ainda quero ver bastante do mundo!

- Vamos lá então! – Sakura falou guardando a espada na bainha.

- Espera um pouquinho. Não devíamos achar um rio para você limpar o ferimento antes de continuarmos? Você disse que para chegarmos na cidade ainda faltava mais ou menos um dia andando na floresta.

- É. E falta mesmo.

- Então vamos voltar naquele rio que ficou um pouco para trás. – ele disse puxando a garota pelo pulso.

- Não! Não precisamos fazer isso agora. Foi só um corte leve.

- Mas também precisamos de água.

Sakura abriu a boca.

- Ahhh! Então eu já sei onde podemos ir. Quando eu era pequeno meu irmão me trouxe nessa floresta uma vez e fez uma cabana para mim. Fica perto de um rio. E é caminho.

- Você tem um irmão? - Sasuke perguntou.

- Tinha. Ele morreu. – ela disse com um sorriso falso que Sasuke achou muito estranho, porem resolveu não comentar nada.

Assim que eles sumiram de onde o corpo de Kimimaro havia sido largado um vulto de preto deslizou ate o corpo inerte do homem e parou em sua frente.

Esticou sua mão e tocou o pescoço de Kimimaro.

- Você morreu... – falou num tom frio. Ele se levantou – Orochimaru-sama precisa ser avisado.

--

Após umas duas a três horas de caminhada o barulho do rio já podia ser ouvido.

- O som de água fresca. – Sasuke comentou – Isso vai ser ótimo, não vai?

Não ouve resposta devido ao fato de a garota estar parada a uns passos de Sasuke segurando seu abdômen com uma cara estranha.

- Sora? Você está bem?

Sakura tossiu um pouco de sangue e então caiu no chão.

- Sora! – Sasuke gritou e correu para a garota – O que houve com você?

Ele percebeu um excesso de sangue manchando a armadura dela.

- Você disse que era um corte leve! – Sasuke brigou. Ela mentira.

- Foi um corte leve. – ela gemeu – Mas acho que ficou um pedaço daquela lamina no ferimento. E como eu ainda não tirei...

Sasuke bagunçou os próprios cabelos nervosamente.

- Está vendo! Piorou por causa da sua teimosia.

- Não reclame Sasuke! – ela falou irritada. Estava doendo um bocado.

- Vamos. Suba nas minhas costas. – ele disse se virando – Vou te levar para o rio. Você disse que a cabana era perto dele não é.

Sakura mordeu seu lábio inferior e subiu nas costas do príncipe. Isso estava se complicando muito. Só faltaria Sasuke querer cuidar do ferimento.

Quando chegaram na cabana Sasuke deixou Sakura deitada numa cama que havia na cabana e foi pegar água.

Sakura aproveitou o tempo sozinha e passou os olhos pelo lugar. Uma cabana simples feita de madeira. Um sofá, uma cama e uma mesa com duas cadeiras. A iluminação vinha de uma lamparina. Lá fora já escurecera.

Sakura suspirou. Teria que pensar numa desculpa para fazer com que Sasuke não a visse limpar o ferimento, por que isso revelaria certas coisas.

- Talvez eu devesse dizer que ele pode ir tomar banho enquanto eu me cuido... – ela pensou.

- Sora! – Sasuke falou abrindo a porta e entrando com uma panela de água.

- Você não devia fazer esse trabalho, Sasuke-kun. – Sakura falou vendo Sasuke depositar a panela sobre mesa e separar um pouco da água num recipiente menor para levar para Sakura.

- Fala isso só por que eu sou o príncipe. – ele disse se ajoelhando ao lado da cama e segurando molhando um pano na água – Agora tire a armadura.

Sakura sentiu vontade de golpear a própria testa. Ele só podia estar doido se achava que ela tiraria a armadura na frente dele.

Ela não respondeu.

- Tire a armadura, Sora. Eu vou cuidar do seu ferimento. É o mínimo que posso fazer depois de você ter salvado a minha vida.

- Sabe o que é, Sasuke-kun? Eu acho que você devia ir tomar banho e deixar q eu mesmo cuido do meu ferimento.

Sasuke arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Por quê? Tem algo de errado com seu corpo que eu não possa ver? – ele perguntou desconfiado.

- O que? Algo de errado comigo? Nada. Não há nada.

- Então tire sua armadura.

- Mas e o seu banho? Vai escurecer.

- Já está escuro. Agora tire a armadura. – Sasuke disse perdendo a paciência.

- Kyaaa. Eu acho que você não vai querer que eu tire. – Sakura falou.

Sasuke fechou os olhos e respirou fundo.

- Então eu mesmo tiro. – disse desamarrando a faixa vermelha que prendia a parte superior da amadura e então tirando parte por parte ate deixar a garota com a camisa branca que usava por baixo.

Ele a fez tirar a camisa e deu de cara com muitas ataduras.

- Para quê tantas ataduras?

- Deixa o corpo mais firme? – ela sorriu sem graça e corada.

Sasuke começou a achar aquilo estranho, mas começou a desenrolar as ataduras. Desenrolou somente ate descobrir o ferimento e então pôs se a limpar-lo.

- Pronto! – falou ao terminar – Não foi tão ruim assim. Viu só Sora. E você estava fazendo todo aquele drama.

- Hahaha! – Sakura riu totalmente desconcertada – Muito bem. Então agora eu vou vestir minha armadura de novo.

- Ah! Não vai mesmo. Ela esta suja de sangue.

- Não me importo. É o meu sangue.

- Não seja porco Sora. E depois, estamos entre homens. Você pode ficar sem camisa. Não está muito frio.

Sakura ficou púrpura quando Sasuke começou a puxar as ataduras restantes.

- Sasuke não puxa! – ela gritou e acabou caindo da cama no colo do garoto e por infelicidade do destino seus seios, não tão discretos, cobertos por umas poucas ataduras bateram bem na cara de Sasuke.

Ela pode perceber a face de Sasuke tingir-se de tons de grená. Sakura levantou-se envergonhada e cobriu-se com a enorme camisa branca de samurai que estava suja de sangue.

Sasuke respirou fundo tentando fazer seu rosto voltar ao normal.

- Você é uma garota! – ele falou desnorteado.

Sakura pigarreou.

- Bem... Digamos que de nascença sim... Mas...

- Você é uma garota! – Sasuke gritou interrompendo a fala da garota.

- Eu sei que sou uma garota! Não precisa gritar! Eu sei que você deve estar morrendo de raiva de mim e que deve estar planejando meu exílio nesse momento, mas eu posso explicar...

Sasuke começou a rir compulsivamente assustando Sakura.

- Você está bem? – ela perguntou duvidosa.

- Sim. Sim. Mas é que eu estava pensando que... – ele corou.

- O que você pensou?!

- Que você já me viu sem roupas.

Sakura se petrificou. Só poderia ser o fim do mundo.

A garota fechou os olhos e gemeu. Realmente vira. E só de lembrar corava.

- Eu sinto muito. – disse.

- Hum... – Sasuke murmurou. Ela era uma garota. Sora era uma garota. Então, será que seu nome era Sora mesmo?

- Te levarei o mais rápido que eu puder para Konoha do norte e aceitarei o meu destino.

- Do que você está falando?

- Como do que? Se uma mulher se passa por samurai e é descoberta ela é exilada. Peço somente que me deixe terminar a missão antes de você contar.

Sasuke ergueu a sobrancelha.

- Eu contar? Contar o que e pra quem? Que você é mulher?

Sasuke riu.

- Não se preocupe. Te devo minha vida. Não vou contar seu segredo.

Sakura abriu a boca perplexa.

- Você não vai contar? Por quê?

- Você é um ótimo samurai. E eu gosto de quebrar regras.

Sakura não pode evitar sorrir.

- Mas você devia ser mais discreta.

- Tentarei ser. – ela falou se sentando na cama.

- hum... Por isso você não queria tirar a roupa.

Sakura murmurou um sim tímido.

- Então eu vou ter que te emprestar minha camisa por está noite.

- Não precisa Sasuke-kun. Eu uso a minha mesmo!

- Eu insisto – ele disse tirando a própria caminha e colocando na mão de Sakura – Uma mulher não deve vestir algo sujo de sangue. Amanhã você a lava.

- Certo... E obrigada. – ela sorriu e ele devolveu o sorriso.

- Aliás, Sora não é o seu verdadeiro nome, é?

- Eu sou Sakura.

- Então eu vou fazer algo para comermos. – Sakura falou após trocar-se, claro que longe do olhar de Sasuke.

- Eu vou adorar. – Sasuke falou brincando com as coisas de garota que Sakura carregava consigo secretamente.

--

- Orochimaru-sama. – falou o homem ao se ajoelhar em frente ao rei do som. Seus cabelos prateados presos num rabo brilharam.

- Kabuto. – Orochimaru falou com sua voz rouca.

- Kimimaro morreu.

Orochimaru pareceu não ligar.

- Ele não sobreviveria muito mais. – falou sem se importar – O que me importa agora é acabar com Konoha. A do leste será a primeira.

- Sim mestre. Nossos exércitos já estão preparados.

Orochimaru riu como uma cobra.

- Konoha irá cair muito em breve. Kukukuku.

--

Por insistência de Sasuke, Sakura aceitou ficar mais um dia naquela cabana para que ela ficasse melhor. E Sakura resolveu mandar um recado para Naruto, pedindo que ele fosse ate lá. O loiro sabia onde era, e a cavalo viria e iria antes que Sai notasse.

Era uma noite de céu limpo. As estrelas e a lua brilhavam intensamente. Sakura estava deitada na cama usando a roupa de baixo da armadura e Sasuke olhava pela janela em iguais trajes. Aos poucos o som dos cascos de um cavalo batendo no chão foi se aproximando. Naruto havia chegado. Ele bateu na porta.

- Entre. – Sakura gritou.

O abriu a porta e entrou.

- Olá Sasuke, olá So... – ele perdeu as palavras ao ver Sakura deixando transparecer sua feminilidade na frente do príncipe.

- SAKURA! POR QUE ESTÁ VESTIDA ASSIM?! O SASUKE VAI DESCOBRIU O SEU SEGREDO! – Naruto gritou apontando a jovem.

Sasuke deu um tapa na cabeça de Naruto.

- Eu já descobri o segredo dela, e mesmo de não tivesse descoberto descobriria com esse seu grito.

Naruto ficou branco.

- VOCÊ VAI SER EXILADA, SAKURA! – Naruto gritou.

- Acalme-se Naruto. Sasuke não vai contar meu segredo para ninguém.

- Não vai?

- Não. – Sasuke disse. Na verdade, sua vontade de não contar era por que não queria que a garota fosse exilada. A queria perto de si. O que seria aquele sentimento?

Naruto pareceu respirar aliviado.

- Que bom. Ah, mas mudando de assunto, o que você queria comigo, Sakura?

Ela se sentou séria.

- Encontramos mais um inimigo no caminho.

- O quê?! E não mencionou isso para os outros?! – Naruto gritou.

- Não grite Naruto. É. Eu não mencionei. Mas eu preciso que você faça algo para mim.

- Diga.

- Antes de morrer, o inimigo disse algo. Ele disse: O ataque à Konoha, no ultimo dia do mês. Orochimaru irá vencer. Eu acho que isso quer dizer que orochimaru planeja um novo ataque.

- Devagar, Sakura. Quem é esse tal de Orochimaru?

- O líder do som.

- Ah! Aquele desgraçado!

- Sim. É aquele desgraçado sim. E ao que me parece ele pretende atacar Konoha do leste.

- Certo Sakura-chan, mas onde que eu entro no seu plano?

- Preciso que você repasse a mensagem aos outros samurais. E diga que andou pesquisando. Entendeu? Não pode dizer que fui eu.

- Certo. Era isso?

- Sim. Obrigada por vir. Você vai fazer o que te pedi?

- Claro que vou fazer!

- Você é de mais Naruto! – Sakura falou de deu um beijo na bochecha de loiro deixando Sasuke cheio de vontade de ganhar um beijo também.

- Então eu já vou. Ate mais Sakura e Sasuke. – Naruto se despediu e deixou a cabana.

Sakura bocejou.

- Eu acho que vou dormir Sasuke-kun. – ela disse colocando a mão no ombro do rapaz.

- Ahh... – ele murmurou.

- O que foi? Você quer ficar com a cama? Pode usá-la eu fico com o sofá.

- Não é isso. Você pode ficar com a cama. É que eu estava pensando.

- No quê? – ela perguntou inocentemente.

- Em... Em nada. Vamos dormir.

- Então ta. Boa noite. – ela disse e se dirigiu a cama.

**yoo minna-san!! finalmente o capitulo 4 - acho que demorei um pouquinho mais pra postar esse, né? T-T mas a culpa não foi minha. primeiro fiquei com um terrível bloqueio, aí passei mal e só consegui escrever hoje xD mas pelo menos agora tou de férias. **

**aewww!! finalmente o Sasuke descobriu A Sakura. oohh e começou a nutrir sentimentos pela mesma. /o/ o que será que vai acontecer?? (na verdade eu já sei né xD) **

**Mayu Hionne:** Lelinhaa. xD Eu já respondi a sua pergunat no msn neh? acho que já. mas vlw pela review.

**Uchiha kaory:** Ah sim xD vou tentar.

**miilla chan: **A Sakura não é filha do Sarutobi não. Mais pra frente na fic ela vai falar da familia dela com o Sasuke. e o capacete deles é aquele que deixa só um pedaço do rosto de fora. -

**Tati-chan:** Que bom que você está gostando vou tentar postar mais rápido.

**daniela lopes: ** vlw pela review.

**xD agora vou-me. Ate o próximo cap.**

**byee... **


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5: Pequenos detalhes não deveriam ser deixados de lado.

- SAI! SAI! – Naruto gritou ao voltar à cidade.

- Por que está gritando idiota? – Sai questionou – E, aliás, onde você estava?

- Eu estava investigando um pouco. – o moreno ergueu a sobrancelha.

- Pesquisando? Desde quando você pesquisa?

- Isso não vem ao caso Sai! – Naruto ganiu notando o ar de desconfiança de Sai – A questão é o que eu descobri!

- Eu estou ouvindo. Diga.

- Orochimaru pretende atacar Konoha do leste no final do mês!

- O quê?! Onde você descobriu isso? – Sai urrou.

- Ué? Investigando Sai. Por acaso você esqueceu como que se faz isso?

- Naruto não diga asneiras. Isso é importante!

- Eu sei que é importante! É você que está discutindo!

- Mas... Arg! Vamos avisar aos outros e voltar para Konoha. AGORA!

--

- E como estão indo nossos exércitos? – Orochimaru perguntou risonho à Kabuto ao despertar pela manhã.

- Muito bem Orochimaru-sama. Até agora ninguém nos descobriu. – o jovem falou com um sorriso enquanto abria as cortinas negras revelando apenas terra já que o covil de Orochimaru se encontrava no subsolo.

Orochimaru passou a língua sobre os lábios umedecendo-os.

- O senhor se superou dessa vez. Cavar túneis ate Konoha. Quando notarem nosso iminente ataque será tarde demais para prepararem um contra ataque.

- Sim Kabuto. E então nós venceremos.

Ambos rirão juntos. Seu objetivo seria finalmente alcançado.

--

Sasuke acordou antes de Sakura naquele dia. Na verdade, mal conseguira dormir. Sora era Sakura. Sakura era uma garota. Uma garota linda e delicada que se passava por homem. Mas por quê? Foi uma das varias perguntas que vieram na mente do jovem durante a noite.

Ele deitou a cabeça na beirada da cama e ficou olhando sakura dormir. A respiração compassada e suave. Ela era linda. Linda e proibida. Sim. Ela era proibida. "Claro Sasuke. Coloque isso na sua cabeça. Você está noivo e ela não vai gostar de você não cumprir sua palavra. Ela é uma camponesa e você um príncipe." Não apenas um, mas vários motivos a faziam proibida. O príncipe suspirou. Seria melhor sair dali antes que ela acordasse.

- Você está bem Sasuke? – ela perguntou colocando a mão na testa do moreno.

- Você está acordada há quanto tempo? – ele perguntou vermelho.

- Acabei de acordar. – ela sorriu – E vi você aí. Algo errado?

- Não. De jeito nenhum.

- Ótimo Sasuke-kun. Então vamos continuar a nossa viajem?

Ele concordou e partiram os dois depois do café da manhã.

--

Sai e Naruto voltaram para Konoha o mais rápido que puderam e avisaram sobre o possível ataque colocando todos a postos. E é importante dizer que as informações fornecidas por Naruto puderam confirmar o que os capturados durante a viajem do príncipe haviam dito durante o interrogatório. Samurais começaram a treinar para a batalha o maximo que podiam. Quando Orochimaru chegasse, teria uma bela surpresa.

- Naruto-san. Não quero duvidar de você, mas você tem certeza de que seremos atacados? - Lee perguntou á Naruto enquanto ambos caminhavam pelas ruas do reino.

- Lee. Caro Rock Lee. Está desconfiando da minha capacidade de pesquisar? - Naruto falou demonstrando uma confiança falsa.

- Longe de mim Naruto-san. - Lee falou. Um jovem de cabelos pretos cortados em forma de tigela. Um garoto cheio do fogo da juventude e que adorava lutar - Ah! Mas mudando de assunto Naruto-san, por acaso você tem visto a Sakura-san? Eu gostaria de convidá-la para a festa de união de Konoha do Norte e leste no mês que vem.

- AAAAAAAAH! A SAKURA? VOCÊ QUER DIZER A SAKURA?! LEE EU A VI SIM! LEE! EU SEMPRE A VEJO!

- Por que está gritando, Naruto-san?

- QUEM ESTÁ GRITANDO AQUI LEE?!

- Naruto-san, eu acho que você deveria ir num medico.

--

Enquanto Konoha se preparava, Sakura e Sasuke continuavam passando pelas mais diversas cidades e vilas.

- Um lugar bem divertido esse. - Sasuke comentou sorrindo enquanto devorava um dango - Mas parece bem agitado...

- Uhum. - Sakura concordou - Vamos perguntar se vai haver algo. Ei senhor!

- Ola meus jovens. Que bons ventos os trazem a essa pequena cidade do interior?

- Estamos de passagem apenas. Viemos do sudeste. Mas agradeceríamos se o senhor puder nos dizer qual o motivo de tantas decorações.

- Claro. Claro. Já que são viajantes de longe não devem conhecer essas bandas. Aqui, todo ano, realiza-se um festival quando nossa grande arvore floresce. - ele apontou uma enorme cerejeira bem no centro da cidade.

- É uma bela árvore. Forasteiros são bem vindos ao festival?

- Claro, meus jovens. Quanto mais gente melhor. – cantarolou o velho se afastando com uma cesta de frutas.

- Nós podemos ir? – Sasuke perguntou.

- Foi exatamente isso que eu pensei. Vai ser muito divertido. Vamos procurar uma hospedaria agora então.

--

Sakura estava no quarto de hospedaria em se hospedara pensando se iria para o festival com sua armadura quando bateram bateu na porta. A garota concordara, mesmo que temerosamente, em deixar o príncipe dar uma volta pela cidade enquanto ela descansava. Talvez fosse ele.

- Quem é? – ela falou disfarçando a voz, afinal, poderia ser qualquer um.

- Sou eu, Sasuke. Posso entrar?

- Ah Sasuke-kun! Claro entre. Eu estou vestida.

- Sakura? – Sasuke falou fechando a porta ao entrar. Ele tinha uma sacola em mãos e trajava um lindo conjunto azul marinho com abotoaduras e botões prateados.

- Oi Sasuke-kun. Eu queria que você me dissesse. É melhor eu ir de armadura ou sem ela?

- Nenhum dos dois! – ele sorriu travesso apertando a alça da sacola.

- Nenhum? Quer que eu vá nua por acaso?

Ele caiu na gargalhada e jogou a sacola no colo da garota que estava sentada.

- O que é isso Sasuke-kun?

- Um presente. E eu gostaria que você usasse hoje a noite durante o festival. Sakura enfiou a mão na sacola e encontrou algo feito de seda vermelha. Ela abriu o tecido e encarou o quimono de seda vermelha detalhada em dourado. Deu um suspiro cansado.

- Sasuke! Eu sei que você quer muito me ver vestida como uma mulher, (ele já havia comentado sobre isso) mas eu estou aqui como um samurai, não posso simplesmente sair por ai desfilando nessa roupa.

- Para isso servem as máscaras. – ele disse com um sorriso enigmático mostrando duas belas máscaras quem estivera segurando. Máscaras muito bonitas. Uma vermelha e dourada como o quimono de Sakura e a outra azul marinha com detalhes prateados.

- Você não acha que vai chamar um pouco de atenção se nós sairmos usando máscaras?

Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- É comum as pessoas usarem máscaras nesse festival. Eu descobri. Ou você acha que eu gastei a tarde inteira lhe comprando isso.

Sakura sorriu um pouco sem graça. Metade da garota queria que ele tivesse passado a tarde inteira em busca de uma roupa para ela.

- O que me diz Sakura? Vai usar a roupa que eu comprei? – ele falou com um olhar pidão.

Ela suspirou vencida.

- Está bem Sasuke-kun. Eu a usarei. – ele sorriu – Mas então saia do quarto para que poder me trocar.

Ele corou ao pensar em como a garota tinha um corpo bonito. Não que o tivesse visto completamente descoberto de roupas, porem na noite em que descobriu o segredo da garota, ela não estava trajando lá muita coisa.

- Eu Vo-vou te esperar lá-lá fora. – gaguejou deixando o quarto.

Sakura o viu fechar a porta e então a trancou. Seria melhor não correr riscos.

Voltou a se sentar na cama e analisou o vestido e também a máscara. Nunca havia pensado que um dia vestiria algo tão caro. Sem fazer muito mais cerimônia Sakura tirou as roupas de samurai e colocou o bonito quimono. Serviu como uma luva. Não muito justo, nem muito apertado. Cabelos soltos mesmo e nada nos lábios, já eram rosados por natureza. Colocou a máscara sobre a face e saiu do quarto. Logo encontrou Sasuke batendo o pé nervosamente perto da entrada da hospedaria.

- Sasuke-kun. – ela o chamou. Ele a olhou e seguiu cada movimento dela com os olhos – Vamos?

- Você está bonita. – disse educadamente enquanto na sua mente martelaram as palavras que realmente queria dizer. "Na verdade você está tão linda quanto uma princesa"

- Você só está sendo gentil Sasuke-kun. Não precisa mentir para me agradar. Sou apenas uma camponesa. – ela falou corada.

"Gostaria de dizer o que eu realmente penso às vezes..."

- E aonde nós iremos primeiro? – Sasuke perguntou.

- Você foi quem andou conhecendo as terras durante a tarde, meu senhor. – ela falou em tom brincalhão – Não gostaria de guiar esta dama?

Sasuke abriu um sorriso.

- Seria uma honra para mim, minha dama, se me permitisse fazê-lo.

Sakura não conseguiu não rir. Sasuke era engraçado. E mais engraçado ainda era ver aquele garoto mimado e rebelde de antes fazer tais graças.

- Você é uma boa pessoa. – ela disse.

- Você acha?

- Sinceramente sim. É bem diferente do que pensei que fosse.

- Diferente do que você pensou? Como você pensou que eu era?

- Ah... Arrogante. Mimado. Chato. Fresco.

Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente e pegou a mão de Sakura.

- Se você deixar que eu a guie. Conhecerá o verdadeiro Sasuke esta noite. – ele disse com um brilho diferente no olhar.

- O verdadeiro Sasuke-kun?

- Exatamente. Você virá comigo?

- Se o Sasuke-kun prometer que não fará nada de errado, Sakura ficará feliz em te acompanhar.

Sasuke sorriu com essa resposta. Claro que não faria nada de errado. Sem hesitar mais Sasuke saiu puxando Sakura por entre as ruas agitadas e iluminas.

- Onde Você prefere ir primeiro? Comer algo ou brincar num jogo?

- Aonde você quiser Sasuke-kun!

- Certo! Então vamos nos divertir primeiro! – ele disse parando numa barraquinha – Senhora quanto é?

- Dependerá do peixe que você quer.

- Qual você quer que eu peque para você?

- Eu quero... Aquele! O vermelho.

- É o nosso peixe mais caro, jovem.

- Ah. Desculpe-me Sasuke-kun. Pode ser outro então.

- Não! Se você escolheu o vermelho que vou pegá-lo para você.

Os jogos eram muito divertidos e Sakura gostava de todos, era engraçado ver Sasuke se impressionando com tudo.

- Olá meus jovens. Vão querer comprar um anel? São da melhor prata. – um velhote perguntou a eles quando Sakura se distraiu olhando os anéis numa banca.

- Ahn? Ah não, eu só estou olhando. Vamos Sasuke-kun. – ela falou e se afastou.

- Anéis? Eu vou querer um. – Sasuke disse ao dono da banca – Um anel com uma flor de cereja.

- Para a sua noiva? Quer que embrulhe?

- Claro. – Sasuke respondeu não especificando qual pergunta havia respondido.

- Aqui está. – disse o velho entregando um embrulho rosado à Sasuke – Tem uma noiva muito bonita. Desejo sinceramente que sejam felizes.

- Aaah... – Sasuke falou sem prestar atenção ao que o velho dizia e seguiu Sakura.

- Senhor Danzou aqui estão os anéis novos. – um menino falou entregando ao velho umas caixas – O que está olhando senhor?

- Aquela jovem. – ele disse indicando Sakura que caminhava ao longe – Os cabelos dela são róseos. Não é uma característica muito comum, não é?

- Não senhor. Ei isso me lembra. Seu enteado Sai não lhe mencionou uma vez que apreciava uma jovem de cabelos róseos chamada Sakura?

- Ele disse isso? Ora. Mas que eu saiba a menina que Sai apreciava morava em Konoha do leste e era apenas uma camponesa sem família. Aquela jovem parecia bem mais nobre.

- É. Foi tolice minha. Melhor eu voltar as minhas obrigações senhor.

Sasuke alcançou Sakura depois de comprar o anel e puxou a garota pela mão guiando por entre as pessoas.

- Onde estamos indo?

- Ver um mar sem fim! Quero te falar uma coisa.

Depois de correr por entre varias ruas e subir uma escadaria, Sasuke e Sakura chegaram numa espécie de pátio de pedra. Um mirante. De onde era possível ver toda a cidade enfeitada com luzes coloridas. Não havia muitas pessoas naquele lugar. Não que ele não fosse lindo, mas para muitos o calor do povo lá embaixo era mais convidativo.

- Mar? Aqui não há mar Sasuke-kun. – Sakura falou ao chegarem.

- Não é um mar comum o que eu vou te mostrar. É um mar de estrelas. Venha. – ele disse e continuou puxando a mão dela ate chegarem na extremidade.

- Você confia em mim? – Sasuke perguntou.

- Ãhã. – Sakura murmurou num fio de voz.

- Então feche os olhos e faça o que eu disser.

- O que você vai fazer?

- Shiii! Feche os olhos.

- Está bem. – Sakura assentiu e fechou os olhos.

- Agora eu quero que tombe o corpo na bancada. – Sasuke disse segurando-a pela cintura e fazendo com que ela tombasse o corpo.

- Sasuke! Eu vou cair! – Sakura gritou.

- Não vai. Apenas faça o que eu digo e tombe seu corpo.

Um pouco temerosa Sakura fez o que Sasuke dissera. Ela não cairia por que ele a estava segurando. Ela podia sentir a respiração lenta dele em seu pescoço.

- Agora abra os olhos. – ele sussurrou.

Era uma visão estonteante. Não se via nada alem de um mar sem fim de estrelas naquele céu coberto com o véu negro da noite.

- Minha nossa! Sasuke-kun isso é lindo. – ela falou levantando a cabeça pra olhá-lo.

- Eu sei. – ele disse tirando a máscara do rosto de Sakura.

- Sasuke eu...

- Não diga nada Sakura... – ele disse antes de beijá-la ternamente.

Ambos puderam sentir seus corações baterem descompassados e suas respirações se misturarem. Era algo totalmente novo, um sentimento nunca sentido, uma coisa nunca feita.

- Sasuke-kun... – Sakura murmurou em meio ao beijo. O que ela estava fazendo? O que ela estava fazendo era errado! – Sasuke! – ela gritou o empurrando.

- O que houve?

- Não podemos nos beijar! – ela falou horrorizada com o que havia feito.

- Como?

- Nós. Não. Podemos. Nos. Beijar! – ela disse em voz baixa, e baixou a voz ainda mais para continuar – Você é um príncipe Sasuke. E sou uma camponesa que finge ser um samurai. Algo existir entre nós é loucura. Isso nunca mais pode acontecer.

- Mas Sakura...

- Não! E não! Isso é loucura. Temos que nos manter na linha. Já é muita coisa você saber quem eu sou.

- Eu fico feliz de ter te descoberto. Fico feliz em ter te conhecido. E daria toda liberdade do mundo para continuar com você! – Sasuke falou do fundo de seu coração embora tenha soado um tanto falso.

- Não podemos Sasuke. Você está noivo acima de tudo. E se você insistir terei que apressar essa viajem.

- Não! Se fizer isso eu contarei que para todos que você é uma mulher!

- Vai fazer isso mesmo tendo prometido que não contaria? – ela o olhou incredulamente – Pensei que você fosse diferente. Muito diferente. Mas se esse for o "verdadeiro" Sasuke, acho que não quero conhecer mais nada dele.

Sasuke deu um tapa na própria testa ao ouvir isso.

- Me desculpe Sakura! Eu não sei o que deu em mim. Desculpe-me. Sinceramente. Isso não voltará a acontecer.

- Posso confiar em você?

- Sim. Me colocarei no meu devido lugar.

- Isso soa um tanto estranho. – ela riu – Afinal você é o príncipe.

Sasuke deu uma risada e deixou que um silêncio se instalasse entre eles. Um silêncio frio e seco. Os únicos sons que se ouvia eram as vozes do festival que acontecia metros abaixo.

- Aaah... – Sakura resolveu acabar com o silêncio. Ficar ali não levaria a nada – Você já me mostrou o mar. Já podemos voltar para o festival.

- Ah! É...

- Então vamos Sasuke-kun.

--

- Naruto! Sai! – Kakashi os chamou.

- O que houve Kakashi-sensei?

- Missão para vocês.

- Mas eu pensei que fossemos ficar aqui e proteger Konoha no fim do mês. – Naruto resmungou.

- Sim Naruto. Esse era o plano. Mas agora o plano é você dois irem para Konoha do norte e proteger o príncipe que chegará lá em breve. É importante que o casamento aconteça com segurança. Devo lhes lembrar que essa união é de suma importância e bla, bla, bla...

A missão de Sai e Naruto era encontrar Sakura e Sasuke quando estivessem próximos de Konoha do norte e então proteger o casamento. Mas essa pequena missão com toda certeza iria causar alguns problemas à Sakura...

--

** yoo minna-san! ç.ç eu sei que demorei muito. mas eu tive muitos problemas aqui e não consegui escrever muito. espero poder compensar no proximo capitulo.**

Mayu Hionne, Jack, Bellinha2345 **obrigade pela review. **

**até o proxiumo cap... **


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6: Para o covil da cobra! O ultimo dia do mês.**

Finalmente Sasuke e Sakura estavam se aproximando de Konoha do norte. Agora não levariam mais que dois dias a pé e um a cavalo. Porem já era noite e os dois jovens pararam numa hospedaria para descansar.

--

Naruto e Sai já sabiam onde iriam encontrar Sakura e Sasuke. Estavam indo a toda velocidade em seus cavalos. Era provável que chegassem ainda nessa noite. Porem durante a viajem Sai recebeu uma mensagem que fora entregue por uma ave negra que não era conhecida por Naruto (logo não era de nenhum samurai amigo), mas Sai alegou que era carta de um parente. E realmente era. Era uma carta de seu padrasto Danzou que informava sobre uma jovem de cabelos róseos de nome Sakura e seu "noivo" Sasuke. Sim. Sai descobrira agora o segredo que Sakura guardou por 3 anos. Mas não era algo tão chocante assim para Sai, pois ele já desconfiava. Seria um tonto para não desconfiar. Ora, ele estava interessado na moça e a semelhança entre ela e Sora era clara como a água. Cabelos róseos. Isso não é lá uma característica muito comum. Sai certamente já notara o fato hilário de sempre que "Sora" saía em missão, Sakura desaparecia também. O segredo fora revelado. O samurai já havia tentado algumas vezes pedir a jovem em casamento. Mas a resposta era sempre a mesma, e obviamente, era não. Mas ele a pediria mais uma vez. E ela teria que aceitar. Pois se não o fizesse, o segredo poderia se espalhar e ela seria exilada sem nem ao menos um julgamento.

--

A noite estava alta. Deveria ser por volta das 11h quando Naruto e Sai finalmente chegaram. Felizmente Sakura fora avisada de que eles viriam e estava vestida de homem.

- Sora! – Naruto exclamou feliz ao abraçar a garota (tinha que fingir que fazia tempo que não a via)

- Naruto! A quanto tempo. Olá Sai. – ela falou sorridente.

- Olá Sa... Sora. – Sai falou com um sorriso falso.

Sakura e Naruto estavam muito entretidos conversando e não perceberam o pequeno deslize de Sai. No entanto Sasuke notou.

- Que bom que vocês chegaram. Vamos entrando. Como eu já sabia que viriam peguei um quarto com mais camas.

--

Deveria ser por volta de 3h da madrugada. Duas ou três velas ainda estavam acesas no quarto. Sasuke estada deitado na cama pensando, Naruto roncava numa outra cama, Sai mexia em suas próprias coisas e Sakura lia um livro.

Tudo tranqüilo ate que Sai chamou Sakura.

- Ei Sora. Será que podemos conversar lá fora por um instante. – ele disse se levantando.

- Ãn? Claro. – ela disse bobamente. Mas Sasuke estava atento como uma coruja e reparou que Sai não tinha boas intenções.

- Em particular, sua alteza, portando não nos siga. – disse Sai secamente notando que o príncipe estava desperto – Vamos Sora.

Sakura o acompanhou para fora do quarto e ate o jardim da hospedaria. Ficaram em pés perto de algumas trepadeiras. Sasuke havia pensado em segui-los, mas não seria agradável ser pego com a boca na botija.

- E então Sai? O que tem a me dizer? – ela falou corajosamente.

- Se eu fosse você, abaixaria o tom. Não será bom se muitas pessoas ouvirem nossa agradável conversa. – Sai falou cinicamente dando ênfase ao agradável e conversa.

- Eu não estou gostando do seu tom, Sai. Respeite-me. Sou um samurai assim como você. – ela falou de maus modos.

- Sora. Sora. Você ainda não percebeu? Eu sei de tudo.

- De tudo o que? – ela falou. Ainda não tinha compreendido.

- De tudo! Eu sei quem você é!

- Se não soubesse eu diria que você tem problemas de cabeça. – ela falou tentando manter o tom – Lutamos juntos há um bom tempo.

Sai se inclinou sobre ela.

- Você sabe manter a coragem perante um homem, embora seja mulher.

Sakura mordeu os lábios e soltou um gemido abafado ao ouvir isso.

- Não sei do que você está falando.

- Ah Sora-kun. Ou eu deveria dizer Sakura-chan. – ele falou dando um puxão nos cabelos da garota os soltando de forma que caíssem dos lados da face delicada delineando o rosto feminino.

Ela não pode conter um gritinho com o puxão nos cabelos.

- Ah, Sakura. Você não pode mais me enganar. Depois de ter desfilado vestida de mulher junto com o príncipe num festival, me poupe.

- Como você sabe disso?!

Sai sorriu debochadamente.

- Eu tenho meus informantes, garota. – ele disse.

- Você vai contar?

- Contar? – Sai riu – Isso depende de você florzinha.

- Como assim depende de mim? Se você for pedir dinheiro sabe que eu não tenho.

- Eu sei que você não tem dinheiro Sakura. Você é só uma camponesa e não ganha tanto assim como samurai. Mas o que eu quero não é dinheiro. – ele falou se curvando sobre ela – O que eu quero, Sakura, é você. – ele sussurrou no ouvido da garota causando arrepios em sua pele. Logo ele sentiu sua face arder. Ela lhe dera um tapa. Bem merecido aliás.

- Como ousa?! – ela bufou – Não tem respeito com os outros? Como pode pedir isso e achar que eu vou aceitar?!

- Você não entendeu o que eu quis dizer, Sakura. – Sai falou deslizando a mão pela marca vermelha em seu rosto – Não quero apenas me divertir com você como você pensou. Eu quero... Casar com você!

- O que?! – ela gritou.

- Fale baixo! Por acaso você quer que o tonto do Naruto fique sabendo disso também? A não ser, claro, que ele já saiba que você é mulher.

- Ele não sabe! – ela falou com um falso ar de verdade. Sai sabia que Sasuke sabia, ela não poderia negar isso, mas Naruto ainda podia ser mantido nas sombras.

- hum... Mas então o que vai ser minha querida Sakura?

- Sai, você não pensa nas coisas ao redor? – Sakura resmungou passando a mão na testa.

- Não compreendo sobre o que você está falando.

Sakura bufou.

- Por exemplo. Se nos casássemos, as pessoas imaginariam que a esposa ficaria em casa. Porem a esposa que no caso seria eu, não poderia ficar sempre em casa por que tem missões a cumprir.

- Aaah. – Sai resmungou – Isso é fácil de resolver.

- Fácil? Fácil? Você só pode estar louco!

- Hum. Hum. Se Sora desaparecesse misteriosamente durante uma missão. Sakura poderia ficar em casa para sempre.

- Você está sugerindo que eu mate o Sora é isso? Quer que eu forje uma morte para ele é?

- Exatamente, minha flor. Se Sora desaparece, seus problemas de aparição também somem.

- Eu não vou matar o Sora. – Sai riu ao ouvir isso.

- Se não fizer isso e se casar comigo depois, será melhor você se preparar para ser exilada.

Sakura mordeu o lábio inferior. Queria ao menos terminar a missão antes de ser exilada. Por que, claro, não se casaria com alguém como Sai, ainda mais depois dessa face repugnante que ele mostrara está noite.

- Me dá ate o amanhecer para eu responder? – ela perguntou.

- Claro Sakura. Ate lá, manteremos nosso teatrinho. Vamos entrar.

Eles voltaram ao quarto em silêncio. Sasuke ainda estava acordado e muito preocupado com Sakura, Naruto ainda roncava e Sai agora fora domir, deixando Sakura acordada.

Sasuke passou os olhos pela jovem e notou seu nervosismo.

- Você está bem, Sora? – ele decidiu manter o disfarce caso Sai estivesse acordado, pois ainda não sabia que Sai sabia.

- Sim Sasuke. Por que não estaria? – a garota falou branca.

- Você está meio pálido.

Ela riu forçadamente e seca.

- É melhor irmos dormir. Amanhã temos um longo dia de cavalgada ate o castelo. Boa noite alteza.

--

Na manhã seguinte Sakura foi a primeira a despertar então resolveu ir tomar um ar para clarear a mente. Já sabia o que iria fazer a respeito da proposta totalmente descabida de Sai. Era um plano simples. Uma maneira de completar a missão como um herói e de não ser exilada. Aceitaria o pedido de Sai, com a condição de que ela pudesse terminar a missão primeiro. A missão estando terminada ela daria um jeito de desaparecer com o Sora e voltar para casa. Sai não teria como forçá-la a nada então.

A garota se sentou perto de um chafariz e logo notou Sai vindo atrás dela.

- E então minha flor. Já se decidiu?

- Sim Sai. Eu decidi. Vou me casar com você. – falou mantendo um tom firme. Sai sorriu ao ouvi-lo.

- Fico muitíssimo honrado em saber que te terei como esposa. – ele falou com uma reverencia arrancando uma careta de Sakura.

- Mas, antes porem, eu quero terminar essa missão.

- O que? Por que quer terminar essa missão primeiro?

- Para que Sora seja lembrado com um herói.

Sai bufou. Não estava gostando daquilo.

- Está bem. Mas essa missão será a ultima!

- Certo.

- Soraaaaa!! Saaaaai!! – Naruto veio gritando de dentro da hospedaria.

- Seu idiota não grite! – Sasuke o repreendeu.

--

Desde a manhã ate a noite o grupo cavalgou ate Konoha do Norte, claro que com algumas pequenas pausas. Logo os portões estavam a vista.

- Vejam. Lá estão os portões! – gritou Naruto.

- É... – resmungaram Sakura e Sasuke. Ambos haviam aprendido a gostar um do outro e de estar juntos, mas agora seria o fim disto. Eles se separariam. Sasuke se casaria com a princesa e Sakura voltaria para casa. Seria o fim de seu romance mantido sempre nas sombras...

--

- Sasuke! – Fugaku falou orgulhosamente quando se encontrou com seu filho depois de praticamente um mês.

- ... – Sasuke não tinha palavras para demonstrar a sua felicidade inexistente por estar de volta.

- Sora. – Fugaku voltou-se para Sakura – Você foi quem guiou o meu filho por quase todo o caminho. E como eu posso ver, conseguiu colocar juízo dentro da cabeça desse miolo mole.

Sasuke o olhou feio. Isso não era jeito de tratar um futuro rei.

- Só fiz o meu trabalho alteza. Alem de que não foi difícil lidar com Sasuke-san. – Sakura falou docemente. "Ah se você soubesse que eu tive que ameaçá-lo no começo..." Ela pensou segurando o riso.

- Mesmo assim. É muito bom saber que tenho samurais tão eficientes ao meu lado.

- Obrigado, meu senhor, é uma honra ser elogiado por sua alteza.

Fugaku sorriu.

- Ah. Sai, você é o superior dos samurais presente aqui no momento, não é?

- Sim, sua alteza.

- Muito bom. Eu quero que vocês fiquem aqui ate o final do casamento por via das duvidas sabe. Eu soube do ataque a Konoha. Isso é horrível. Aquele maldito Orochimaru. Mas ele verá. Eu mandei que meu filho mais velho, Itachi, fosse junto com seu exercito para proteger nosso reino.

--

Naruto deixara Sakura passeando sozinha com Sasuke e foi explorar o castelo enquanto Sai ficou conversando com Fugaku. Seu pai antes de morrer fora um samurai e costumava lhe contar historias de como eram bonitos os castelos em que fora e como eram lindas as princesas que ele encontrava confinadas dentro daquelas verdadeiras obras de arte. Naruto sempre sonhou em conhecer uma princesa. Mas nunca viu uma nem de longe. Talvez visse a princesa Hyuuga com quem Sasuke ia se casar. Queria ver se era mesmo tão bonita quanto as princesas dos contos de seu pai. Estando absorto nesses pensamentos Naruto só percebeu a jovem em trajes simples que olhava as flores no jardim quando quase tropeçou nela.

- oh! – ela falou assustada ao ver Naruto cair no chão.

- Ah. – naruto murmurou se levantando e limpando as folhas da armadura.

- Você está bem? – a jovem perguntou. Possuía olhos perolados e cabelos preto-azulados.

- Ah? Eu estou sim, bela donzela. Eu sou um samurai muito forte e vou proteger todos os fracos e oprimidos. – Naruto Falou erguendo sua espada.

A jovem riu.

- Como se chama? – Naruto perguntou.

- Eu sou Hinat... Hina. – falou.

- Muito prazer Hina, eu sou o Naruto. Você trabalha aqui?

- Ah... sim. – ela murmurou timidamente. Naruto abriu um enorme sorriso. Aquela era a garota mais linda que ele já havia visto. Mais linda do que as princesas dos contos de seu pai. E ela era só uma empregada...

--

- Sakura... Você vai embora depois do casamento? – Sasuke perguntou a ela quando andavam sozinhos por uma das galerias suspensas do castelo.

- Sim.

- O meu casamento é amanhã a tarde, não é?

- O casamento é seu. Você devia saber. Mas sim, é amanhã à tarde.

- Vou me casar com uma completa desconhecida. Isso é revoltante.

- É um pouco. Mas pense no bem que você vai fazer para o povo de ambos os reinos.

- Eu preferia me casar com você. – Sakura engasgou ao ouvir isso e acabou parando onde estava.

- Alguém problema, Sakura? – Sasuke perguntou cinicamente tentando parecer inocente.

- Sim! – ela miou. Sasuke deu um sorriso de canto de boca e deslizou ate atrás dela.

- Por que há um problema, Sakura? – ele sussurrou apoiando o queixo no ombro dela.

- Por que você é um príncipe e eu sou uma camponesa criminosa! – ela falou empurrando-o levemente e se se encostando à batente da janela.

Sasuke ergueu a sobrancelha.

- Camponesa criminosa? Isso soa um tanto ruim.

- Mas é isso que eu sou. Mulheres não podem se passar por samurais. Isso é um crime.

- O que eu vou fazer agora talvez seja considerado crime também. – ele disse puxando-a pelo branço e a beijando ardentemente.

Sakura só teve chance de murmurar um "Sasuke!" antes de sentir os lábios quentes do príncipe sobre os seus. Como da vez que estiveram no festival, porem dessa vez era algo mais ardente e ansioso, pois podia ser pegos a qualquer minuto.

Sakura sabia que aquilo era errado e que ela devia empurrar aquele lindo homem e interromper aquele beijo, mas seus membros não respondiam aos comandos do seu cérebro e isso só facilitava para que Sasuke continuasse a beijá-la. Automaticamente ela colocou os braços em torno do pescoço dele o puxando para mais perto e ele escorregou as mãos para a cintura fina coberta pela a armadura.

- Sasuke isso é loucura. – ela murmurou entre um beijo e outro.

- Eu sei. – ele respondeu. Uma loucura muito agradável por sinal.

--

A manhã seguinte estava clara. O céu limpo, o sol brilhava. Era um ótimo dia para um belo casamento. Pelo menos na opinião do rei, pois Sakura não podia estar mais infeliz. Se pudesse choraria ali mesmo onde estava, debruçada sobre a sacada da biblioteca. Ela não queria que Sasuke se casasse. Não queria! Isso era tão injusto. Por que ela sentia algo por ele. E provavelmente era correspondida.

- Esse dia não pode ficar pior. – ela resmungou. Um erro. Quando se resmunga algo do tipo pode-se ter certeza de que, sim, o dia pode piorar. E piorar bastante.

- Pois claro. Eu sei como é terrível ter que esperar para se casar comigo. – Sai falou chegando sorrateiramente onde ela estava.

- Sai! O que você está fazendo aqui?! – Sakura bufou mal humorada.

- Apenas vim ver minha noiva. Ah sim e dizer que já comprei um bonito anel para você. Nos casaremos assim que voltarmos para casa. – Sai falou um tanto satisfeito. Já havia notado o clima entre Sasuke e Sakura e saber que Sasuke ia se casar era uma idéia muito agradável.

- Arg. Você parece uma peste que vai se alastrando pela plantação. Por que não me deixa em paz pelo menos hoje? – ela rosnou.

- feh. Quando nos casarmos é bom você passar a me respeitar. – ele falou e saiu da sacada com um sorriso. Era ótimo saber que aquele principezinho de meia tigela estaria fora do jogo logo, logo. Sakura seria sua.

--

- Kabuto. – Orochimaru falou com sua voz rouca. Uma vez mais estava sentado no seu trono coberto de sombras e seus olhos amarelos reluziam em meio ao escuro.

- Sim, Orochimaru-sama. – kabuto falou ajoelhado em frente ao mestre. Na verdade sua voz saíra tremula. As noticias não eram boas.

- Kabuto os nossos exércitos estão sendo derrotados. Konoha do leste estava preparada para o ataque. – o mestre falou secamente segurando a raiva extrema que sentia.

- Eu sinto muito Orochimaru-sama. Um dos capturados deve ter contado e...

- SILENCIO KABUTO! – Orochimaru urrou – DESCULPAS NÃO VÃO AJUDAR! NÃO QUERO PERDER NOVAMENTE PARA AQUELES FRACAÇADOS DE KONOHA!

- O-Orochimaru-sama. E se nó-nós pegássemos o príncipe e a princesa?

- PEGAR O PRINCIPE E A PRINCESA? O príncipe e a princesa?! Hum... Não é má idéia. Junte alguns soldados e vá pegá-los para mim.

--

Sakura agora andava por um dos corredores. Seu mau humor ainda persistia. Era quase possível ver as chamas sobre sua cabeça. E ela estava tão absorta em seu mau humor que acabou trombando num ser vestido de azul marinho e dourado. (thãn thãn, como se você não soubesse quem é).

- Mas que droga! – ela rosnou ainda ser ter notado quem era.

- Sakura? – Sasuke questionou com uma sobrancelha erguida – Você está bem?

- Ah! Sasuke. – o motivo do seu mau humor. Mas não estava brava com ele – O que faz por aqui?

- Talvez o mesmo que você. Andando por andar.

- Aaah... – ela murmurou ao se levantar – Bem... Então eu já vou.

- Espere. Quero falar com você primeiro.

- Diga.

- Vou ser direto. Você vai se casar com o Sai?

- O que? De onde você tirou essa idéia?

- Ouvi você conversando com ele hoje de manhã na sacada da biblioteca. Eu estava lendo.

- Aaaah... Não.

- Não o que?

- Eu não vou me casar com ele. – Sasuke ergueu a sobrancelha.

- Eu disse a ele que me casaria por que ele me chantagiou, mas assim que eu me livrar e uma coisa ele não vai ter mais o que usar contra mim. – ela falou.

- Você está querendo dizer que...

- Sim. Eu vou dar um fim no Sora. Vai ser assim que eu terminar essa missão.

- Então você não vai se casar.

- Não. Na verdade eu acho que depois que Sora sumir, vou sair de Konoha. Eu quero viajar. Conhecer o mundo. E talvez algum dia eu volte.

- Konoha vai perdeu um ótimo samurai. – Sasuke comentou – Ei. Posso te levar a um lugar que eu achei mais cedo?

- ahh. Pode.

Sasuke puxou a garota pela mão e saiu correndo para os jardins de trás. Se tivessem notado. Sai ouvira tudo. Tudo. E não gostara nem um pouquinho de saber que Sakura planejava traí-lo.

- Sasuke! Esse lugar é lindo! – Sakura falou encantada. Ele a levara ate um pátio coberto escondido em meio às plantas.

- Que bom que você gostou. – ele disse suavemente olhando para ela que sorridente rodopiava entre as flores. Ela deu um sorriso bobo.

- Me concede uma dança senhorita? – Sasuke falou estendendo a mão para Sakura. Não que houvesse musica. O único som que inundava aquele belo pátio secreto era o som da água que caía na fonte.

- Como não meu senhor. – ela riu pegando a mão dele. E então começaram a valsar. Quem visse a cena acharia engraçado. Um príncipe dançando com um samurai. Mas eles não se importavam. Ninguém os estava vendo. Aos poucos foram se soltando mais. Sakura deixou a espada em algum canto, e Sasuke jogou as luvas por lá mesmo. Passos para cá, passos para lá e logo estavam se beijando apaixonadamente, se esquecendo do mundo lá fora.

- Sasuke... Eu te amo. – Sakura sussurrou.

- Eu sei. E te amo também.

- Sasuke eu... – com toda certeza ela ia dizer algo importante. Mas algumas explosões vindas de fora lhe chamaram a atenção - Sasuke explosões!

Ela correu para fora do pátio sendo seguida de Sasuke e ao chegarem lá fora encontraram uma das coisas que não desejavam encontrar naquele momento (aliás, em momento nenhum desejavam). Lá estavam soldados de Orochimaru. Armados quase ate os dentes. (seria isto uma precaução contra fracassos?).

- Ah não. – Sakura praguejou – Por que esses miseráveis sempre aparecem em horas como essa?

- Eu não sei Sakura, mas é melhor corrermos para o castelo por que eu não estou armado. – Sasuke sussurrou entre dentes para a garota.

- Não se preocupe! Eu e minha espada damos conta... – só então ela reparou a falta da espada – Deles...

- Mais alguma idéia? – Sasuke inquiriu vendo os inimigos se aproximarem.

- Corre! – Sakura gritou puxando o príncipe pela mão.

Ela desviou dos que pode, mas os inimigos eram muitos e ela não conhecia o castelo. Logo se viu num beco sem saída.

- Sakura fique atrás de mim. – Sasuke falou.

- O que? Mas eu sou o samurai por aqui! – ela reclamou antes de ver um punho acertar em cheio o seu rosto.

* * *

--

**Ohayoooo Minna-san!! ahhh!! Eu sei que demorei. Ç.Ç admito que a preguiça quase me matou e o Word conspirou contra o meu ser. Mas agora finalmente eu terminei o cap. Um pouquinho maior que os outros. /o/ pelo menos isso. vou tentar não demorar com os proximos (é possivel que eu não demore msm já que escrevo muito mais quando não tenho tempo)**

Bellinha2345**,** Jack** obrigada pelas reviews. D**

**E então até o proximo capitulo. **

**bye**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7: A historia de Sakura.**

Naruto olhou abismado o estrago que as bombas inimigas tinham feito nos muros do castelo.

- Naruto! – Kakashi gritou correndo ate o loiro.

- Kakashi-sensei! De onde você veio?!

- Isso não importa agora Naruto! Onde estão Sasuke e Sora?

- Eu não sei, kakashi-sensei. Mas eles estavam juntos.

- Ah! Se Sora estava com o príncipe estará tudo bem com eles. Mas agora vamos logo Naruto! A princesa foi capturada pelo inimigo!

- Oh Não!

- Ande! Os soldados do Orochimaru se dividiram em dois grupos. Siga de longe os que foram para o norte e eu irei para o oeste.

Kakashi e Naruto então se separaram seguindo nas direções ditas por Kakashi, porem só então Naruto percebeu que não sabia a aparência da princesa. Se ele voltasse para o castelo somente para perguntar o que não sabia poderia perder o rastro dos inimigos, então o loiro continuou os seguindo. Se achasse a princesa, saberia reconhecê-la. Pelo menos assim esperava.

--

Sakura acordou num lugar úmido e sujo.

- Droga. – praguejou abrindo os olhos e se sentando. Percebeu que estava numa cela subterrânea iluminada apenas pela luz das poucas velas que havia no corredor.

- Sakura! – Sasuke falou aflito o vê-la acordar. Ele estava péssimo. Com as vestimentas meio sujas e arranhadas, um pouco de sangue escorrendo da testa e um filete de sangue já seco perto da boca.

- Sasuke! – Sakura gritou abraçando o príncipe. Ela também não estava com sua melhor aparência. A armadura suja de terra, a boca manchada com o sangue, o nariz um pouco inchado por causa do soco que levara, o cabelo bagunçado e alguns arranhões nos braços.

- Você está bem? Fizeram algo com você? – ela perguntou colocando a mão no rosto do moreno. Ele pegou a mão de Sakura e balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Sakura, você tem alguma idéia de onde possamos estar?

- Posso não ter certeza, mas creio que estejamos na prisão do Orochimaru.

- Orochimaru. – Sasuke rosnou – Por que esse maldito fez isso?! Aliás, por que ele ataca Konoha? Nunca fizemos nada para ele.

- Mesmo depois de três anos como samurai, eu ainda não consegui entender o que se passa na mente dos criminosos.

- Ah... – Sasuke murmurou.

Ficaram em silencio por algum tempo. Apenas em silencio. Olhando o nada.

- Isso é engraçado. – Sasuke então falou quebrando o silencio.

- O que é engraçado?! – Sakura falou indignada – Por acaso estar preso aqui é engraçado?

- Não é isso! Eu quero dizer que é engraçado o fato de que você só está nessa situação por que tem essa coisa de se passar por um samurai. Sabe. Você poderia estar em casa a salvo.

- Não fale dessa maneira Sasuke. – Sakura falou num tom triste – Você não tem idéia de por que eu me esforço tanto para ser um samurai.

Sasuke a olhou perplexo.

- Você tem um motivo?

- Claro que tenho! – ela ganiu – Você não achou que eu fazia tudo isso por pura vontade de quebrar as regras.

- Eu nunca havia pensado nisso. – ele murmurou.

- Percebe-se, Sasuke-KUN.

Novamente se calaram por uns instantes.

- Você quer desabafar?

- O que?

- Você sabe. Me contar por que você faz o que faz.

- Bem... Na verdade é uma historia comprida.

Sasuke espiou pela grade. Não havia sinal nos corredores que se estendiam por metros e metros.

- Acho que vamos ter muito tempo para poder conversar. – ele comentou.

- Hummm. Acho que sim.

Ela pigarreou.

_Tudo começou quando eu tinha apenas 6 anos e meus pais morreram. Eu achei que ficaria sozinha e abandonada, já que eles eram minha única família. Na verdade, eu fiquei mesmo sozinha. Eu vivia numa casinha miserável perto de uma vila, eu não era bem vinda nas vilas, sabe? Ninguém quer uma garotinha maltrapilha e sem família. Embora eu vivesse sozinha eu ate que era um pouquinho feliz. Quero dizer, eu podia viver perto da natureza e aos animais. Não era difícil a minha vida. Havia arvores frutíferas por perto e às vezes um viajante ou outro que me encontrava sentia pena de mim e me ajudava com alguma coisa. Eu devo ter vivido daquela maneira por aproximadamente 1 ano e meio._

_Daquele dia eu me lembro como se fosse ontem. Era inverno, não havia frutas nas arvores e nenhum viajante tinha me ajudado nos últimos dias. Eu estava realmente com fome! E então eu vi de longe, era pouco, mas serviria. Eram três pequenas castanhas. Lembro-me de que fiquei muito feliz por encontrar aquelas castanhas e então foi quando aquele homem apareceu. Não que fosse alguém importante ou que eu conhecesse. Era só um homem, mas eu nunca vou esquecer do que ele fez. Eu estava próxima de um pequeno vale, tudo estava coberto de neve, e minhas roupas não eram muito quentes. Mas se dependesse de mim eu iria para casa acenderia uma pequena fogueirinha e assaria as castanhas, e elas me esquentariam um pouquinho. Mas aquele homem não pensava o mesmo que eu. Ele pensava em usar as castanhas para seu próprio satisfazer._

_- olá mocinha. – ele falou enquanto sorrateiramente se aproximava._

_Eu podia ser nova, mas não era burra. É claro que eu me afastei dele, porem de costas, dando passinhos para trás. Um terrível erro, pois isso me fez cair barranco a baixo rolando na neve gelada e encharcando minha roupa. Eu bati a cabeça num tronco e o local ferido começou a sangrar. O homem me seguiu descendo o barranco e eu tentei fugir pelo rio congelado. Obviamente ele correu atrás de mim. E eu acabei escorregando no gelo e caí. O gelo se partiu libertando o rio e eu caí na correnteza. A água estava gelada. Era como se mil agulhas fincassem meu corpo. As minhas castanhas? Sim. Elas foram levadas pela correnteza também e eu vi que o homem ficou lá da beirada só olhando. Aquele desgraçado!_

_Naquela época eu ainda não sabia nadar. Tudo o que eu pude fazer foi me debater pedindo ajuda inutilmente ate perder a consciência._

_Algum tempo depois eu acordei e me vi enrolada num cobertor e próxima a uma fogueira. Claro que eu levei um susto._

_- Tudo bem com você, mocinha? – me perguntou um samurai de cabelos meio roxos._

_- Ah! Quem é você? – eu gritei me afastando ligeiramente._

_- Eu sou Arashi. Sou um samurai._

_Eu o olhei desconfiada._

_- Foi você que me salvou?_

_Ele disse que sim e me perguntou o que eu fazia sozinha por aquelas bandas. Eu expliquei que não tinha família e que estava fugindo daquele homem..._

--

Naruto seguiu os homens que iam para o norte e não tardou a encontrar uma das entradas para o covil. As pressas chamou sua ave mensageira e mandou uma carta para o castelo pedindo reforços e dizendo a localização do covil. Após fazer isso desceu as escadas de pedra em direção ao subsolo.

--

_Arashi, depois de ouvir atentamente a minha triste historia, perguntou se eu gostaria de ir com ele para seu vilarejo. Disse que ele poderia cuidar de mim e que sempre havia sonhado em ter uma irmãzinha._

_Eu acabei aceitando e então passei a viver junto com Arashi. Ele era a pessoa mais legal que eu já havia conhecido. Me levava para conhecer vários lugares, me contava historias e era um herói. Sim. Ele era um HEROI! Ele salvou inúmeras pessoas e não esperava nada em troca._

Sasuke olhou para sakura. Era um pouco triste tudo o que ela havia passado. Mas ainda assim, ele não via nenhum motivo para que ela começasse a querer dar uma de homem.

_Eu vivi com Arashi mais ou menos quatro anos. E eu nunca conheci ninguém como ele. Ele era muito especial e um samurai simplesmente incrível. Mas infelizmente suas habilidades de samurai não o ajudaram quando ele adoeceu. E foi nesse momento que eu pude agradecer por tudo que ele havia feito por mim. Eu cuidei dele dia após dia. Durante todo o tempo eu cuidei dele. Porem somente os meus cuidados não foram o bastante para salvá-lo e ele morreu. Tenho certeza de que ele foi para o céu. Mas instantes antes de ele morrer ele me disse algo. Disse-me algo que me faria querer lutar pelo bem. Lutar pela justiça e por tudo o que é certo._

_Ele estava deitado na cama respirando muito mal e eu estava ao seu lado._

_- Sakura. Você deve saber que eu não vou sobreviver mais, não é? – ele me perguntou. Meus olhos e meu rosto estavam completamente cobertos de lagrimas._

_- Não Arashi! Você não vai morrer! Eu sei que você é forte. Você salva muita gente. Você não vai morrer! – eu gritei e Arashi me olhou triste._

_- Sakura. – ele colocou a mão em meu rosto – Você e eu sabemos que eu irei morrer. E eu não vou ficar feliz se você não parar de chorar e me prometer que vai dar o seu melhor para viver pelo bem._

_- Mas Arashi-nii-chan! Eu não quero que você morra!_

_- Sakura. Por favor. Prometa-me para que eu possa morrer sabendo que você fará o certo._

_- Arashi-nii-chan. Eu prometo! Eu prometo que vou lutar para fazer um mundo mais justo!_

Sakura soltou um longo suspiro e limpou as lagrimas que insistiam em escorrer de seus olhos.

- Eu vi o momento em que os olhos de Arashi perderam o brilho da vida. Foi o momento mais triste de toda a minha vida.

_Depois da morte de Arashi e andei durante alguns meses. Pensando no que eu havia prometido. Eu não sabia o que fazer! Eu era uma mulher, uma menina. O que uma menina poderia fazer para tornar o mundo um lugar melhor? Eu era só uma menina! Sabe, eu fiquei muito tempo pensado no que eu poderia fazer. Ate que pensei que poderia ser como o Arashi e me tornar um samurai. Porem, não é permitido mulheres serem samurais. (o que eu acho muito errado. As mulheres dariam ótimas samurais. Eu sou a prova viva). Eu vaguei por mais um tempo sem saber o que fazer ate que ouvi um boato sobre uma mulher de um lugar chamado Konoha do leste. Essa mulher se chamava Tsunade. E ela havia conseguido ser um samurai! Ela havia sido um samurai durante trinta anos! Ela havia sido um samurai mesmo sendo mulher. Infelizmente, isso havia ocorrido durante os trinta anos em que ainda não havia uma lei contra mulheres serem samurais. Mesmo assim eu a procurei._

_É certo que eu levei algum tempo, seguindo pistas certas e erradas, ate encontrá-la. _

Flash back on

Uma Sakura de 12 anos subia as escadas de uma espécie de templo antigo meio abandonado.

- Olá, Tsunade-sama? – chamou a garota começando a achar que seguira novamente uma pista falsa e que a tal Tsunade não estava naquele lugar. Porem quando ela se virou para ir embora ouviu lhe chamarem.

- Quem chama por Tsunade? – perguntou uma voz forte e imponente vinda dos fundos do templo.

- Eu sou Sakura! Eu gostaria muito de falar com ela! – Sakura gritou se mantendo mesmo lugar.

- Por que quer falar com Tsunade? – a mesma voz falou.

- Eu gostaria de ser treinada por ela! – Sakura falou e não obteve resposta por parte da voz. Mas uma mulher com belos cabelos loiros veio em direção a ela.

- Então você, acha que é qualificada para ser treinada pela grande Tsunade?

- Sim! Eu acho.

- Por que quer treinar menina? Por que uma menina como você quer aprender a lutar?! – a loira falou. A mesma voz imponente e forte. Fora ela que falara anteriormente.

- Quero ser um samurai para poder proteger todos os inocentes. Proteger o correto e o bom. – a loira a olhou longamente.

- Você por acaso sabe que é proibido mulheres serem samurais?

- Eu sei senhora. Mas eu prometi a alguém que eu daria o meu melhor para proteger os valores e a honra. Ser um samurai é a única forma que eu encontrei de cumprir minha promessa.

A mulher a olhou de cima a baixo com uma cara indecifrável.

- Você tem certeza disso? Tem certeza de que quer se passar por homem perante os outros apenas para salvar vidas de pessoas que você nem ao menos conhece?

- Eu tenho certeza. Por favor, deixe-me falar com Tsunade-sama.

- Eu sou Tsunade. – a loira disse fazendo o queixo de Sakura cair. Aquela mulher já deveria ter uns 50 anos, no entanto aparentava apenas 30.

Flash back off

_Tsunade se tornou então minha mestra. E me ensinou tudo o que podia. O treinamento foi duro, mas eu não posso dizer que não valeu a pena. O treinamento durou uns dois anos e quando eu o completei Tsunade sugeriu que eu fosse ser samurai em Konoha do Leste._

- E desde então tenho sido uma samurai de lá. – a garota finalizou.

- Nossa. Profundo. Uma historia que merece ser contada.

Sakura sorriu com as palavras do príncipe.

- Obrigada. – ela respondeu e passou a contemplar as grades.

- Você acha que nós conseguiremos sair daqui?

- Quem sabe. Mas se não conseguirmos, e morremos aqui... Eu gostaria que voce soubesse que eu te amo muito e sou muito feliz por ter te conhecido.

- Sakura...

- E vou continuar te amando mesmo depois que nós sairmos daqui e voce se casar. E eu sinceramente espero que você seja feliz. – A garota falou começando a derramar lágrimas.

- Sakura não chore! Eu também te amo.

- Mas eu não estou chorando por isso!

- Porque então voce estão chorando?!

- Por que nunca poderemos ser felizes juntos. se ficarmos aqui morrremos e se escaparmos voce irá se casara com a princesa.

- Eu posso me recusar. Então nós poderiamos fugir.

- Mas você não vai recusar. E não iremos fugir. Isso seria errado!

- Está vendo! É você que faz as coisas darem errado semrpe! Por que seguir tão a risca as regras? Não é você que é uma 'camponesa criminosa'? - Sakura trincou os dentes ao ouví-lo.

- Sasuke. Por favor. Vamos parar de brigar, sim? - ela respirou fundo - Venha. Me ajude a achar uma pedra. Agora eu me sinto motivada a sair daqui.

- Vai tentar quebrar a fechadura?

- Isso mesmo.

--

Naruto desceu as escadas do covil e começou a correr pelos muitos corredores vazios em busca da princesa.

"Eu irei salvá-la princesa! Aguarde-me!" ele pensou e seguiu descendo cada vez mais fundo na terra.

- . - . - . - .- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -

**Yo! Aaaaaaaaah!! Eu peço mil desculpas por ter demorado tanto a postar T.T**

**eu admito que estava com preguiça de escrever, embora também estivesse sem a minima inspiração e se eu escrevesse sem inspiração não ficaria bom. (acabaria saindo uma gororoba que só) t.t**

**Ok. Esse seria o penultimo capitulo, mas estava demorando muito a escrever eu resolvi postar o que já estava escrito e postar o restante no proximo cap. :D mas caso eu fosse escrever tudo o que falta no proximo cap ele iria demorar muito por que é muita coisa. Então eu vou tentar escrever mais rapido e postar mais dois caps menores ao inves de um grandão. Ok. **

Bellinha2345**, **Mayu Hionne **e** Marimary-chan **Obrigada pela review. **

**bye e ate o proximo cap. **


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

**Capitulo 8: Explosão total.**

Depois de varias tentativas frustradas, Sakura chegou à conclusão de que não conseguiriam quebrar a fechadura da cela, pois embora velha, era muito resistente. Então a garota se recolheu a um canto e se sentou abraçando os joelhos.

- O que ouve Sakura? – Sasuke perguntou ainda com uma pedra na mão.

- Não adianta Sasuke! Nós não vamos conseguir sair daqui.

- O que?! Que absurdo Sakura! Cadê a garota que você é? A Sakura que eu conheço não ia desistir só por que as coisas ficaram difíceis! – ele largou a pedra no chão e foi ate ela – Vamos. Pode dizer o que você está sentindo. Você não quer sair daqui, é?

- É claro que eu quero! Mas eu simplesmente percebi que não será possível consegui-lo sem ajuda.

- Você está escondendo algo. – ele falou arqueando a sobrancelha.

- Não. Eu não estou.

- Está sim! Vamos Sakura eu te conheço! Pode dizer o que é.

- Está perdendo o seu tempo. Eu já disse que não tenho nada.

- Sakura. Seja sincera. Pode me contar.

A jovem mordeu os lábios e virou a cabeça levemente para o lado.

- É que eu... Cheguei à conclusão de que não podemos quebrar a fechadura. – ela deu um sorriso falso - Por isso resolvi pensar numa outra forma de sair.

- Aaaah. – murmurou Sasuke não acreditando em palavra alguma – E já pensou em algo?

- Não.

---

- Princesa! Princesa! – Naruto gritava enquanto corria pelos corredores vazios do covil. "Droga! Onde ela está?" pensou.

- Princesa! – ele continuou gritando.

- Naruto? – uma doce vozinha o chamou vinda de uma cela mais ao longe.

- Princesa é você? – Naruto perguntou nem reparando que a princesa não deveria saber o seu nome já que nunca haviam sido apresentados.

- Naruto aqui! – a voz falou e o loiro correu se guiando por meio dela.

- Princesa! – ele gritou chegando à sela, mas teve uma surpresa ao encontrar Hina – Hina é você?

- Naruto. Pode me ajudar? – ela pediu com voz fraca.

- Claro Hina. Mas o que você está fazendo aqui?! – Naruto disse enquanto desembainhava sua espada e quebrava o cadeado com ela – Não me diga que te capturaram também!

- Naruto, eu tenho que te dizer uma coisa. – a jovem falou corada torcendo as mãozinhas em meio ao tecido aveludado do vestido que usava.

- Pode dizer Hina. Ah! Não! – ele ganiu vendo sombras se aproximarem – Hina! Vamos!

O loiro gritou e pegando Hina pela mão começou a correu para longe daqueles que se aproximavam.

- Para onde estamos indo Naruto? – Hina perguntou aflita tentando acompanhar o ritmo do loiro.

- Para algum lugar!

---

Sasuke olhava para Sakura inerte. O que se passaria pela cabeça da garota naquele momento? Isso era uma pergunta que ele não poderia responder se ela não ajudasse. Ele suspirou. Ficar sentada não levaria a nada.

Sakura não estava pensando numa forma de sair. Na verdade ela não estava pensando em absolutamente nada. Estava apenas vendo o tempo passar na sua frente.

- Por aqui Hina! - a voz de Naruto ecoou pelos corredores próximos a cela onde estavam Sasuke e Sakura. E claro que ambos perceberam a voz de naruto.

- É a voz de Naruto! Naruto! Naruto! Aqui Naruto! Estamos aqui! – Sakura gritou.

- É a voz da Sakura-chan! – Naruto exclamou parando.

- Quem? – Hina inquiriu.

- Ah! Eu disse Sakura-chan? Eu quis dizer Sora. Sora-kun. Vamos Hina.

Naruto correu para a direção de onde vinha a voz e logo encontrou a cela em que estavam Sasuke e Sakura.

- Teme! Sora! – ele Gritou – Vocês foram capturados?

- Não dobe. Entramos aqui por conta própria. Gostamos de ficar presos. É CLARO QUE FOMOS CAPTURADOS, SUA BESTA!

- Naruto, você poderia abrir a porta? – Sakura perguntou.

- Claro! – o loiro exclamou e mais uma vez usou sua espada afiada para abrir a cela – Dattebayo, pronto. Vocês estão livres agora. Mas vamos. Temos que achar a princesa.

- Teme... Essa é a princesa. – Sasuke falou olhando pra Hina.

- O QUÊ?! TEME VOCÊ ESTÁ MALUCO? ESSA NÃO É A PRINCESA, É A MINHA AMIGA HINA.

- Naruto, Sasuke está certo. Essa é a princesa Hinata.

- Mas como...?

- Na. Naruto-kun... Desculpe-me. Eu. Eu queria contar, mas... – a tímida garota mordeu os lábios.

- Ta bem. Mas isso não é hora. Vamos sair daqui. – Sakura falou.

- Não. Vamos pegar o Orochimaru. Temos que acabar com ele de vez. – Sasuke falou – Pensem bem, nunca estivemos tão perto. Estamos no esconderijo dele. Ele não nos espera...

- Não. Não podemos arriscar a vida da princesa. Nem a sua Sasuke-sama. – Sakura falou interpretando seu papel de samurai na frente de Hinata.

- Não... Se preocupe comigo Sora-san. Podemos fazer o que Sasuke-san disse.

- Mas princesa...

- Sora. Eu levo a princesa e o príncipe. Pode ir pegar o Orochimaru. – Naruto falou sério.

- Naruto. – a jovem mordeu os lábios – Está bem. Vá Naruto. Eu vou acabar com o Orochimaru em nome de Konoha.

O loiro sorriu.

- Vamos princesa, vamos teme.

- Epa. Eu não vou com você, teme. Vou com Sora.

- Sasuke-sama não! É muito perigoso.

- Sora, eu sou um príncipe. Se eu fugir quando as coisas ficarem perigosas quem irá proteger o povo? Eu vou me tornar rei. Não posso ficar me escondendo na barra da saia dos samurais.

Sakura o olhou reprovadora.

- Ok. Então vamos. Cuide bem dela, Naruto. – a jovem sorriu e correu para a direção em que estaria Orochimaru sendo seguida por Sasuke.

---

- E então, Kabuto, me informe da situação. – Orochimaru falou olhando para seu servidor de cabelos prateados.

- A princesa escapou, o príncipe também e inclusive ele e a revoltada de cabelos rosados estão vindo pra cá.

- Hum... Interessante. E o que mais?

- Tem samurai de Konoha brotando pelas entradas do esconderijo. Não sei se os nossos vão conseguir segurar. Não estávamos preparados pra uma invasão.

- É verdade... Esses malditos nos pegaram numa má hora.. Mas... Então é isso. Pode prepará-la.

- Certo Orochimaru-sama.

---

Enquanto isso Naruto finalmente saíra do esconderijo de Orochimaru. Não usaram a porta por onde ele entrou, mas pelo menos estavam ao ar livre novamente.

- Agora eu tenho que te levar para o castelo... Para você ficar segura... E depois se casar com o teme...

- Naruto-kun... Desculpe-me. Eu não tinha a intenção de mentir para você. É só que... Eu achei que não poderíamos ser amigos se você soubesse.

- E não podemos Hina, Hinata, princesa... Eu sou só um samurai, e você é uma princesa.

- Mas Naruto-kun eu gosto de você... Desde que eu te vi.... Desculpe-me. Eu sou mesmo uma tola.

- Não princesa... Não diga isso... Hinata... Você não é uma tola. – o loiro sorriu tristemente – Vamos para o castelo.

---

- Eu esperava por vocês. – Orochimaru disse quando Sasuke e Sakura arrombaram a porta do salão onde ele estava.

- Orochimaru. – Sakura rosnou olhando aquela figura branca, de cabelos negros escorridos e olhos amarelos.

- Oh. Você sabe o meu nome. Que adorável, Sora. Ou eu devo dizer Sakura.

A jovem arregalou os olhos ao ouvir seu nome verdadeiro.

- Surpresa? Não fique. Eu sei tudo sobre você. Que quando seu irmãozinho morreu envenenado você foi correndo procurar por Tsunade e então se tornou isso. Mais um fantochezinho de Konoha.

- Envenenado? Como assim, meu irmão morreu por que estava doente!

- Isso é o que você pensa. – ele riu gelidamente – Seu querido irmão morreu porque eu mandei que o envenenassem.

- Como você pode ter feito isso. Venenos não são rápidos?!

- Nem todos querida, e agora você sabe disso. Não é engraçado?

- Não. Isso é cruel sua cobra. – Sasuke falou vendo Sakura desabar internamente.

- Ora, ora. O principezinho fala. Que medo dele. – Orochimaru falou debochado.

Sasuke rosnou.

- Não Sasuke. Ele é forte. – Sakura se levantou.

- Sasuke? Ora menina, como pode falar com um príncipe dessa forma? Ou... a não ser que você esteja apaixonada por ele. É isso não é. Mas que adorável. – ele riu – Uma garota que se passa por homem e não passa de uma pobretona, apaixonada por um príncipe. Que inconveniente para vocês não é? Mas e quanto a ele? Será q sente o mesmo por voce? Mas quem liga não é, ele vai se casar. Isso é, se não morrer antes.

- Cale-se sua víbora traiçoeira! – Sakura rosnou – Eu Não quero mais ouvir as suas bobagens!

A jovem avançou contra o bandido, mas ele se esquivou facilmente.

- Ora, ora, parece que tocamos no ponto fraco dela. Encare os fatos garota, você é humana de mais parar ser um samurai.

- Cale-se Orochimaru! – ela gritou com lagrimas nos olhos e atacando-o novamente.

- Ai. Eu realmente estou decepcionado com você criança. Nem parece que voce foi treinada pela grande Tsunade, ou devo dizer hum, aquela grande estúpida.

- NÃO OFENDA MINHA MESTRA!

- Ai, você é tão extressadinha. E o garoto. Parece mais uma donzela em perigo.

- Vou acabar com você sua cobra! – Sasuke rosnou.

- Aaai, ele morde. Mas enfim. Vocês não podem me vencer. – ele disse se desviando dos ataques de Sakura e dos de Sasuke – Encarem os fatos. Eu sou melhor que vocês. E eu venci.

- Você não venceu. Você nunca vencerá Konoha. – Sakura falou arfando.

- Mas que ousadia. Konoha. Aquele lugar me pertence há mito tempo.

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

- Quero dizer que a família Uchiha não passa de uma mera decoração. A realeza não faz nada pelo reino. São os samurais q fazem tudo por eles. Mas então por que eles merecem governar.

- Você tem inveja deles, não é? Dá realeza.

- Invejá-los? Pra que invejá-los quando eu posso ser o que eles são?

- Você era samurai de Konoha, não era? Eu ouvi falar que um dos samurais de Konoha já havia tentado tomar o reino, mas que havia falhado. Então era você.

Orochimaru cerrou os olhos.

- Sim. Era eu. Eu reuni os samurais e preparei um golpe para tomar a coroa, mas... Aqueles malditos amarelaram na ultima hora e me deixaram ser pego. Implorei perdão ao rei e ele simplesmente me trancafiou numa cela para que eu pensasse no que fiz, já que eu era um samurai tão bom, seria um desperdício me matar. Mas como você pode ver, eu não estava nem um pouco arrependido e fugi.

- Por um motivo tão bobo? Você quer tomar Konoha só por que não gosta da família real?

- Exatamente. Eu sou um homem caprichoso, querida, você não me conhece.

- Maldito, tão fútil. É por isso que eu vou te matar! – Sakura gritou avançado novamente contra Orochimaru.

- Sora, Sasuke-sama! – Kakashi gritou entrando correndo pela porta – Orochimaru...

- Kakashi-kun. Há quanto tempo.

- Cale a boca cobra. Sora, Sasuke, vocês têm que sair daqui. Esse lugar vai ir todo pelos ares.

- Como assim Kakashi-sensei? – Sakura perguntou.

- Esse criminoso está só enrolando vocês. Ele preparou uma bomba pra destruir tudo aqui.

- Mas Kakashi-sensei, se ele fosse mesmo explodir o esconderijo, ele já teria fugido. Ele não ficaria aqui para explodir junto com a gente.

- Sakura, a questão não é ele morrer, é destruir Konoha.

A garota olhou revoltada para o ser sinistro e branco como neve.

- Você quer matar o Sasuke. Porá que ele não se case e Konoha enfraqueça tornando mais fácil para uma invasão.

- Por que me toma mocinha? Eu sou um assassino. Não acha isso normal da minha natureza?

- Você é doente! Kakashi-sensei, o que vamos fazer? – Sakura perguntou aflita.

- Você e o príncipe devem fugir daqui imediatamente. Sua missão é salvar a vida do príncipe, Sora. Essa pode ser a sua missão mais importante. Não me falhe com ela. Agora vão!

- Mas e quanto a você Kakashi-sensei?

- Vou me ocupar do Orochimaru...

Sakura olhou para seu líder com tristeza nos olhos, aquela poderia ser a ultima vez em que se veriam.

- Vá Sora.

Sakura mordeu os lábios.

- Vamos alteza. – ela disse e saiu em disparada pelas portas abertas.

- Você acha que ainda há saídas para eles? – Orochimaru riu-se.

- Você, com toda certeza, não se deixaria morrer pela própria bomba. Ou deixaria? – Kakashi falou irônico.

- Hum... Acho que não Kakashi-kun. Você vai brincar comigo ate seus pombinhos escaparem?

- Pombinhos? Que você tinha gostos estranhos eu sabia, mas não acho que um samurai se interessaria por um príncipe sendo que ambos são homens.

Orochimaru sorriu cinicamente.

- Homens... Mas deixando isso de lado – ele riu gelicamente – Vamos brincar. – completou chamando suas cobras de estimação para a luta.

---

Sakura e Sasuke correndo em disparada pelos inúmeros e intermináveis corredores do esconderijo de Orochimaru.

- Sakura... O que vai acontecer quando chegarmos ao castelo? – Sasuke perguntou casualmente.

- Bom... Acho que o mais certo será esperar ate q poeira abaixar e então você se casará com a princesa Hinata. – Sakura falou tentando manter sua voz normal, embora a notícia fosse imensamente triste para seu coração.

- Hum... – Sasuke murmurou pensativo.

- Hei vocês! Não podem passar aqui. – alguns servos de Orochimaru disseram ao ver os dois jovens correndo em busca de uma saída.

Sakura e Sasuke se entreolharam com risinhos irônicos e partiram para cima dos servos. Não encontraram dificuldades para derrotar os tais e logo estavam correndo em direção a luz. Finalmente haviam saído do subsolo.

---

- E então Kakashi-kun. Você não vai fugir também? – Orochimaru perguntou após trocar alguns golpes com Kakashi.

- Eu é que pergunto. Você sempre foi um fujão. Não vai fugir agora? Bom, mas é claro que eu não deixaria você fugir, não é? Afinal, você é um inimigo de Konoha.

- Kakashi, Kakashi, você é tão ingênuo amiguinho. – a cobra riu secamente – Vamos acabar logo com isso. Kabuto! – ele chamou e das sombras veio caminhando o jovem de cabelos prateados.

- Kabuto, me informe da situação.

- Erm... Orochi Orochimaru-sama, erm... O príncipe e a rosada eles, humm, eles escaparam.

- O quê?! – Orochimaru rugiu.

- Orochimaru-sama. O que vai fazer? – Kabuto miou ao ver o branquelo assustador tentando correr.

- Vai fugir Orochimaru? Eu acho que não. – Kakashi falou calmamente antes de cravar sua espada numa pilastra rompendo o equilíbrio dela e a derrubando sobre outra q caiu sobre outra como um dominó e foi caindo.

Tanto Kabuto quanto Orochimaru pareceram ter sido soterrados com o derrubamento de pilastras.

- Hum. – Kakashi murmurou e saiu em disparada a procura da saída quando começou a ouvir explosões.

---

Tudo estava bem quando Sasuke e Sakura finalmente chegaram ao castelo. O príncipe e a princesa estavam salvos e Orochimaru fora finalmente derrotado.

---

- Naruto-kun... - a princesa Hinata murmurou com seu jeitinho tímido enquanto caminhava à luz da lua junto ao loiro.

- Princesa... Você, erm, a senhorita tem que entender que pertencemos a mundos muito diferentes. – o loiro falou embolando as mãos nervosamente.

- Fala de eu ser uma princesa e você um guerreiro?

- Sim! Seus pais nunca permitiriam o que eu sinto... E você está noiva do teme.

- Naruto-kun. Eu te amo. Desde que te conheci. Você gostou de mim sem saber que eu era uma princesa... Por isso é especial...

- Às vezes eu queria que as regras das classes não existissem.

- Eu também gostaria que as pessoas fossem iguais não importando sua origem...

- Eu ouvi historias sabe... Sobre um outro continente. Um lugar onde todos são iguais. Um lugar onde as pessoas escolhem por se mesmas com quem vão se casar.

- Um lugar assim existe?

- Eu ouvi muitas historias. Relatos de viajantes. Acho que fica logo depois do mar. Às vezes eu penso em largar tudo e ir para esse lugar.

- Teria coragem? Mas e se não passarem de historias?

- Bom... Todo mito tem um fundo de verdade. – o loiro sorriu.

_.__.___.___.___.___.____.___.__.___.___.____.___.___.___.___

**Olá de novo... eu sei que parece que eu morri antes de postar esse novo capitulo. e.e mereço ser apedrejada. mas enfim, peço desculpas pela demora e espego que gostem do capitulo 8. **

**ah e eu acho que já comentei que esse é o penultimo capitulo e.e não sei quando vou postar o proximo e ultimo, vou tentar ser rapidinha :D mas uma coisa eu posso adiantar, o ultimo capitulo deve ser maiorzinho porque ainda tem muitas coisas para se resolverem.**

**Obrigada a todos que me deixaram reviews *-* amo vcs.**

**bom... ate o próximo capitulo o/ **


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9: O príncipe e a samurai**

Em algum lugar vazio do jardim, Sakura olhava tristemente para a lua. O casamento de Sasuke seria no dia seguinte. A jovem suspirou. O fim de Sora estava próximo. Muito próximo.

- Quem está ai? – ela perguntou ao ouvir passos.

- Sou eu Sakura, Sasuke. – o jovem príncipe parou ao lado da garota – Posso me sentar?

- Tudo aqui vai ser seu amanhã. É claro que pode se sentar. – ela falou amargamente.

- Não tenho culpa! Não precisa falar assim comigo, Sakura!

- Ah! Sinto muitíssimo, vossa alteza. Assim está melhor?

- Sakura para com isso! Você sabe que a mulher que eu amo não é a princesa Hinata, é você!

- Sinto muito Sasuke. É que... A vida é tão injusta! Em um dia vou perder tudo que eu mais prezo! Vou perder minha vida de samurai e perderei também você!

- Talvez exista outra alternativa alem de encarar esse destino injusto... – Sasuke murmurou mexendo no bolso da roupa.

- Que opção?

- Quer se casar comigo, Sakura? – ele disse estendendo um anel prateado com uma flor de cerejeira para a garota.

- Que? Casar? Sasuke que deu em você? Seus pais nunca vão deixar você se casar com uma plebéia!

- E quem falou em pedir permissão a eles? – seus olhos brilharam – Vamos fugir, Sakura! Vamos pra qualquer outro lugar! Qualquer lugar onde possamos ser felizes!

- Sasuke! Não podemos! Não posso fazer o que você está me pedindo.

- Por que não? Você não me ama o bastante pra fugir comigo? É isso? Você acha que lucraria mais continuar com sua misera vida de camponesa e depois se casar com um camponês qualquer e então ter filhos com ele e se esquecer de que um dia me conheceu? É isso que você quer? Ou talvez você vá viajar por ai e procurar um outro príncipe. Um melhor que eu!

- Não Sasuke! Não é o que eu quero! Eu nunca faria algo assim! Eu te amo! Mas... É você... É você que não pode sair de Konoha. Você tem um dever a cumprir aqui! Não pode deixar o seu reino! Deixar seu povo!

- Mas Sakura...

- Não Sasuke. Não há mas. Esse é nosso destino. Nossos caminhos se cruzaram, mas... Isso não foi o bastante para uni-los. – a jovem se levantou - Adeus Sasuke.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A manhã seguinte estava com o céu perfeitamente claro e azul, com o sol morno e agradável.

Sakura suspirou se debruçando sobre uma das muitas sacadas do castelo.

'' Não podia ser um dia menos bonito o de hoje? A mãe natureza é cruel!'' ela pensou

- Sa-ku-ra. – ela ouviu um a voz cínica a chamando e virou-se automaticamente.

- Que você quer Sai? – ela disse friamente.

- Vim ver minha adorada noiva. – ele disse depositando os lábios no pescoço da jovem que o empurrou.

- Não estamos a sós, Sai! Pode aparecer alguém a qualquer momento, então, por favor, não me chame de Sakura aqui, e, muito menos, me abrace ou beije!

Ele riu.

- Você é mesmo espertinha. – ele disse se afastando.

- Mas não o bastante para me enganar. – completou quando a garota já não podia mais ouvi-lo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Naruto-kun... – murmurou a princesa enquanto caminhava junto do jovem loiro pela manhã vestida com roupas de criada.

- Hinata, você não pode falar se quiser seguir com isso. – ele sussurrou – Tem certeza de quem quer continuar com isso?

- Você na, não quer Naruto-kun? – a princesa miou.

- Princesa, eu farei tudo que me pedir.

- Então vamos Naruto! Você me deu a idéia. Você me contou as historias das terras longínquas.

- Tem certeza de que não vai se arrepender?

- Nunca! Enquanto eu estiver com você estarei bem.

O loiro sorriu.

- Certo! Então vamos logo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Sora-kun, Sora-kun! – Kakashi veio gritando em direção a Sakura.

- O que houve Kakashi-sensei?

- A princesa e Naruto desapareceram!

- O que? Como assim? Será q poderia algum dos servos de Orochimaru ter sobrevivido?

- Acho que é bem pior Sora. Vamos, o rei está reunindo os samurais.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Numa sala iluminada por luz de velas os reis de Konoha do leste e norte estavam reunidos com todos os samurais, o príncipe Sasuke e as rainhas de ambos os reinos que choravam.

- Temos uma noticia horrível. Uma verdadeira tragédia. – Fugaku começou – A princesa Hinata e o samurai Naruto... Fugiram!

- Devemos ir atrás deles! – Sai falou imediatamente.

- Não iremos alcançá-los. – Sarutobi sabiamente falou – O falcão de Naruto chegou a pouco trazendo uma carta da própria princesa. Ela nega a casar-se com o príncipe Sasuke e diz q irá para o mais longe que puder junto de Naruto, por que estão apaixonados.

- Como alguém se apaixona em tão pouco tempo? – Sasuke resmungou.

- Acha impossível algo assim acontecer, alteza? – Sakura falou ironicamente.

- O que faremos agora? – perguntou a rainha da princesa Hinata.

- Parece que nada poderá ser feito... – Fugaku falou – Parece que você está livre desse matrimonio, Sasuke.

Os olhos do príncipe brilharam. Não teria que se casar. Olhou imediatamente para Sakura, o que não passou despercebido pelos olhos afiados de Sai.

- Bom... Estão dispensados, senhores. – Fugaku falou com um suspiro.

Ao ouvir isso Sasuke abriu a porta e fez um sinal para que Sakura o seguisse.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sasuke guiou Sakura ate um lugar reservado do jardim, onde poderiam conversar sem serem interrompidos.

- E então, Sasuke? – a jovem perguntou.

- Sakura, eu não tenho mais que me casar!

- Eu sei... Mas o que tem isso?

Sasuke balançou a cabeça.

- Não vê? É a oportunidade que precisávamos. Podemos nos casar!

- Casar como, Sasuke? Vai simplesmente virar para seus pais e dizer que se casará com uma camponesa qualquer?

- Você não é uma camponesa qualquer você... – ele parou em meio a frase – Você...

- Seus pais não têm a menor idéia de que Sakura Haruno existe. E não teria sentido nenhum você me conhecer, já que não podemos espalhar que eu sou eu. Acredite Sasuke, eu quero me casar com você, eu realmente quero, mas não podemos.

- Não, não se preocupe Sakura... Eu vou dar um jeito! Quando voltarmos a Konoha do leste. Eu darei um jeito, e então nos casaremos!

- Que jeito Sasuke?

- Confie em mim!

A garota sorriu.

- Confio em você, Sasuke-kun.

E ele retribuiu o sorriso.

- Vamos para o castelo. – ele estendeu a mão direita.

- Vamos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Estavam subindo a escadaria do castelo quando uma cena inusitada lhes sobressaiu aos olhos no topo da escada.

Lá estavam os reis de reinos, os samurais e vários guardas do castelo.

- Que será que está havendo? – Sakura perguntou.

- Descobrirei. – disse Sasuke indo na frente – Pai o que está havendo?

O rei o ignorou. Sua face era de decepção.

- Prendam essa criminosa. – Fugaku falou com a voz tremula.

Sasuke e Sakura arregalaram os olhos enquanto os guardas e samurais iam em direção da jovem. Não foi necessário que eles pensassem para saber o que tinha havido. Deslizando das sombras veio Sai. Que lançou um olhar quase vitorioso.

Os guardas prenderam Sakura pelos braços. Sasuke não poderia permiti-lo! Jamais!

- Que estão fazendo? Soltem-no. – Sasuke gritou.

- Meu filho, pode parar de fingir. Nós sabemos que você já sabia. – Sarutobi falou tristemente – Tragam-na ate aqui.

Os guardas o fizeram.

- Minha jovem, não minta. Por que se passa por homem? – o velho samurai perguntou.

- Por que mulheres não podem ser samurais. E ser um samurai foi a única forma que encontrei de realizar a promessa que fiz a meu irmão!

Sarutobi olhou para Fugaku.

- Lei é lei... E deve ser cumprida.

- Não! Não permitirei que vocês a exilem! – Sasuke gritou – Ela salvou minha vida!

- Sasuke, a lei deve ser cumprida... – Fugaku falou.

- Ela salvou minha vida mais de uma vez! E... E... E eu a amo!

Todos os presentes arregalaram os olhos, inclusive o próprio Sasuke.

- Sasuke! – Fugaku exclamou chocado – Como pode...

- Eu posso! Eu a amo! Não me importa que ela seja uma plebéia e que tenha desobedecido a lei se passando por homem para ser um samurai. Ela é a pessoa que conseguiu ver através de mim, conseguiu entender meu coração...

Ele depositou a mão sobre a face da jovem.

- Não tenho medo de dizer isso. Não tenho, porque a amo. E sei que ela corresponde aos meus sentimentos. E por isso digo, se vocês insistirem em exilá-la, declinarei ao trono que um dia deveria assumir e irei embora desse reino.

- Sasuke como ousa dizer isso! – Fugaku gritou – Não pode declinar do trono! O reino precisa de você.

- Pois então aceite isso. Eu preciso de Sakura. Se o reino precisa de mim, precisa dela também.

- Sasuke! – Fugaku rugiu.

- Sinto muito desapontá-lo, meu pai, mas não voltarei em minhas palavras. – o príncipe permaneceu firme.

O rei respirou fundo.

- Se não há outra opção. – Fugaku suspirou – Guardas! Soltem a jovem.

Sasuke sorriu sinceramente para o rei e abriu os braços para acolher Sakura que aceitou prontamente a oferta.

- Bom, não há mais nada para ver aqui. Podem voltar aos seus afazeres comuns senhores. – o rei disse com outro suspiro.

- Majestade! Não pode permitir isso! – Sai urrou – Ela é uma criminosa! Vai permitir que nosso futuro rei se case com alguém desse calibre?

- Se meu filho confia nela, não tenho escolha se não confiar em seu julgamento.

- O senhor irá permitir que essa vadia se torne nossa ra... – ele foi impedido de terminar a frase por um soco bem dado por Sasuke.

- Maldito, como ousa? – Sai gritou partindo pra cima de Sasuke, mas sendo impedido por um golpe de sakura em seu abdomem.

- Vadia como ousa... – ele levantou a mão para ela, mas Kakashi o segurou.

- Já chega, Sai. – ele falou – Vamos embora antes que você faça algo de que irá se arrepender.

- Eu não preciso de você! – Sai bufou e saiu andando, sendo acompanhado de Kakashi e dos outros samurais.

Os demais guardas voltaram a seus postos.

- Parece que teremos um casamento em breve... – comentou o rei Hyuuga casualmente olhando para Sasuke e Sakura – Espero que minha pobre filha ao menos se case também.

Ele deu de ombros e seguiu caminhando para dentro do palácio deixando Fugaku e os jovens amantes.

- É minha jovem, parece que logo, logo seremos parentes. – o rei disse.

Sakura corou.

- Muito em breve, meu pai. – Sasuke disse sorrindo.

- Posso ver que você está realmente feliz, Sasuke. Ver vocês assim me lembra da época em que conheci sua mãe. – o rei sorriu – Espero que seu casamento seja tão feliz quanto o meu. E é claro, que você seja um bom rei para seu povo.

- Espero poder ser.

Fugaku preparou-se para seguir para o castelo, porem antes virou se uma vez mais para o casal.

- Mas afinal meu filho, o que essa garota tem de especial que conseguiu te conquistar?

Sasuke olhou para o pai.

- Sakura é simplesmente Sakura, ela não usa uma mascara fingindo ser quem não é, por isso é especial. – ele sorriu e voltou-se para garota.

- Será que não uso? – ela riu.

Ele a olhou brincalhão.

- Não. – respondeu rindo e a beijou apaixonadamente.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Dois anos depois.

Era uma época de paz em Konoha. Sakura e Sasuke haviam se casado e governavam o reino sabiamente. A princesa Hinata e Naruto trocavam cartas com Sakura frequentemente, e o rei e a rainha Hyuuga estavam felizes em saber que sua filha estava feliz e que também se casara.

Em algum lugar do castelo a jovem rainha de cabelos róseos escrevia uma carta.

"_Querido Naruto,_

_Como tem passado? Já faz algum tempo desde que te mandei a ultima carta. Espero que, como sempre, esteja tudo bem com você e sua esposa. As coisas por aqui estão bem. Embora dois anos tenham se passado ainda estou me acostumando com a vida aqui no castelo. Estou feliz aqui, mas às vezes sinto falto das nossas aventuras como samurais. Gostaria de poder ver você em breve. Talvez pudéssemos nos encontrar! No outro dia mesmo chegou um convite para o aniversario de 1 anos da filha do Gaara, a pequena Koichi. Às vezes fico meio pasma quando penso que ele se casou. Afinal, ele era um fanfarrão quando o conhecemos. Mas estou feliz por ele. A garota que se casou com ele realmente o ama. Ela era uma nobre. Aquela Ino Yamanaka. E ela abandonou a nobreza para ficar com o Gaara. O pai dela não gostou nadinha. Soube que a deserdou quando ela fugiu no dia de seu casamento com um barão, e foi para a casa do Gaara. Mas acho que foi melhor assim..."_

A jovem olhou as letras escritas a tinta no papel branco e depositou o dedo indicador sobre os lábios.

- Será que devo comentar sobre aquilo...? – perguntou a si mesma.

- A que se refere, Sakura? – Sasuke perguntou caminhando em direção da jovem.

Ela o olhou.

- Será que devo contar para você? – ela riu.

- Mas é claro! Sou seu marido. – ele disse com firmeza se sentando ao lado dela.

- E? – ela o olhou travessa. Ele a olhou sério.

Ela colocou a mão sobre a barriga.

- Mas você iria saber logo mesmo que eu não contasse. – falou com um sorriso.

Ele arregalou os olhos.

- Você está...

Ela sorriu gentilmente.

- Exatamente, meu bem. Você em breve, será papai. – ela falou beijando-o em seguida.

Em algum lugar, além dos muros do reino, uma figura solitária de longos cabelos negros e lisos olhava o horizonte. A figura suspirou. A pele branca como a neve e os olhos amarelos.

- Um dia essa terra ainda será minha... Ate lá, começou com um sonho, e com um sonho começará novamente. – disse para si mesmo antes de dar as costas para o reino e seguir silenciosamente caminhando por uma estrada vazia.

Fim

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bom... Mil anos depois eu escrevo o fim finalmente x.x Eu estava tento dificuldades pra escrever .-.

Mas pelo menos o fim saiu :D

^-^ Agradeço a todos e leram e espero que tenham gostado.

Ate a próxima :D


End file.
